Life's Not The Same
by xoshortyxDxo
Summary: THE story of Kinkirk Family changing after the daughter of Reverend Lucy Camden Kinkirk and Kevin Kinkirk was kidnapped and murdered.FINISHED 123007
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapping of Katie Rose Kinkirk: Life changes for the Kinkirks after a horrible night happens when thirteen years old Katie is abducted from a stranger. How will the extended famly deal about the abuction? NOTE: I'm adding an older brother to the Kinkirks family. So it's different from the orignal family there was in 7th heaven. 

Chapter 1:

The Kinkirks Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk: They live in a mansion down the block from Eric and Annie. Kevin became a real estate manager while Lucy is a minister at her father's church. The church she attends all her life. They have seven children.

**Jacob Matthew Kinkirk: (17)** years old an senior at Kennedy High School. He is known as the family's jock. He is known as Jake to family and friends. He is also very popular in high school. Jake knows he is a role model to his siblings. Sometimes he has fights with them.

**Savannah Jennifer Kinkirk: (15)** years old an sophomore at Kennedy High School. She is the captian of the cheerleading team and is also very popular in school. Savannah is very girly-girl and never stops talking about boys.

**Katie Rose Kinkirk: (13)** years old an eight grader at Walter Reed High School. She's very different from Savannah. She loves horseback riding, playing the harp and piano, and loves spending time with family and friends. Katie is also very shy around strangers.

**Zachary Blake Kinkirk: (10)** years old an fifth grader at Roosevelt Elementary School. He is the oldest identical twin by three minutes and the shortest by two inches. He is known as Zach to family and friends. Zach is interested in technogoly and loves computers, family, friends, and skateboarding.

**Michael Samuel Kinkirk: (10)** years old an fifth grader at Roosvelt Elementary School. He is the youngest identical twin by three minutes and shortest by two inches. He is known as Mike to family and friends. Mike is interested in videogames and skateboarding.

**Annabell Elizabeth Kinkirk: (8)** years old an third grader at Roosvelt Elementary School. She is very close to Katie. She shares the same room as Katie. Annabell loves playing the harp, piano, and riding horses just like her sister Katie.

**Madison Angela Kinkirk: (5)** years old an kindergarten at Roosvelt Elementary School. She is known as Maddie to her family and friends. She is also shy but loves to sneak a lot and knows everything before her siblings do. Maddie loves coloring, sweets, and ballet dancing.

* * *

_June 2nd, 2020_

It was a beauitful Sunny day on a Saturday afternoon. Kevin was called in for a twelve hour shift at six o'clock a.m. Lucy is busy with writing her sermon for Sunday's church. She knew what the kids had in plans. Jake went to a football practice, Savannah had a cheerleading practice, Katie and Annabell had harp lesson in the music room with their harp teacher, Mike and Zack went to the park with their friends to play basketball, and Maddie went to a day care center.

Lucy was thinking of what tomorrow's sermon would be about. She knew it would have to do with something about a caring family. When she was going to write something she was distracted from the phone.

"Hello?" She answered it.

"Hello? Mrs. Kinkirk? Maddie's sitting here looking upset.We think she's sick with the flue. Can you please pick her up? We wouldn't want the other kids to catch what she has." It was the day care's princpal. Lucy knew Maddie loves playing with other kids her age and she knew it was best for her daughter. To be in the day care center.

"Um, sure.. I'll be on my way." Lucy responded. She wondered what was wrong. Maddie was fine before she left.

"Thank you Mrs. Kinkirk. Bye."

"Bye." They both hanged up. Lucy walked over to the music room where Miss. Chapman who is Katie and Annabell's harp teacher were.

"I'll be back. I have to pick up Maddie from day care. She doesn't feel well." Lucy announced.

"Okay Mom." Annabell replied. She continued on the harp.

"We'll be fine, Mom. Don't worry about us." Lucy smiled. Miss. Chapman nodded agreeing.

"I work with theses girls for years. I feel like I'm their second mother." The two harpist smiled when they were still playing.

"I know. Thank you." Lucy walks out of the room and grabs her keys.

SHe makes her way outside of the house. She was distracted by the next door neighbors who were moving things to the trucks.

"Hi, Luce." Tom their next door neighbor greeted her. He walked close to her to shake her hand.

"Hi, Tom. Are you moving?" Lucy asked confusingly.

"Yes. I'm moving to Florida."

"That's nice." Lucy paused. "It's beauitful over there."

"I'll be driving."

"I'm sorry to stop this short. I have to pick up Maddie from the day care center. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye, Lucy." Lucy made her way to her car and drove off.

When Lucy drove off Tom looks at the house and hears beauitful harp playing. He knows he is going to miss the sound of the harp. He looks at the two girls playing and smiles.


	2. Oh no, Katie

Chapter 2: Oh no, Katie.  
_June 3rd, 2020_

That night Lucy prepared dinner for her children. Kevin was still at work and will be coming home late.

"I don't feel like spagattie." Maddie complained. She put her elbows on the table.

"Are you okay Maddie?" It wasn't like Maddie to complain about Spagattie which is her favorite food. Maddie looked at Katie.

"I'm sick. This is not fair." Maddie complained. Lucy felt her forehead.

"Do you want tylenoel, sweetheart?" Lucy asked her daughter.

"That's nasty."

"It helps you feel better." Annabell tries to help and convince her little sister.

"It's still nasty." Maddie sighs.

"I don't know what to say Mom." Annabell sighed. "I helped."

"It's okay." Lucy paused. "Maddie? I'll make you soup." Maddie smiled.

"Tom's moving mom?" Jake asked. Tom has only been living next door for a year. He finds him creepy.

"Yes, he is." Lucy responded.

"Where is he moving?" Savannah asked.

"To neverland." Zach jokes. He and Mike high fives each other.

"That was a good one." Mike said laughing.

"Boys? That wasn't nice." Zach and Mike shrugged.

"He's moving to Florida."

"Mom? I don't like him. He seems creepy." Katie announced.

"Yeah. I spotted him looking at us outside the windows." Annabell remembers from earlier.

"Maybe becauuse, the sound of the harp?" Jake tried to answer his sister's question.

Katie and Annabell shrugged.

"How come Dad never comes home for dinner anymore?" Mike wondered.

"It's not that he doesn't. It's his job, Mike."

"But it's been two days since he hasn't been home for dinner." Mike complains.

"Sometimes they need him to stay longer."

"Hmm.. poor dad." Zach agreed with his twin brother.

"Katie? Would you like to do the prayer?" Lucy asked.

Katie nods and begins. "Dear God, thank you for the food. Thank you for letting us have a good home to live in. And please bless the poor. Amen."

"Amen." They all began eating and talking about their day.

* * *

The Kinkirks were getting prepared to go to sleep. Kevin arrived home and join his wife for bed.

"Dinner was great." Kevin kisses Lucy.

"Thank you. Maddie's sick and fell asleep real early." Lucy lets Kevin know.

"She was fine earlier."

"I know." Lucy paused. "Oh, Tom's moving."

"About time." Kevin didn't like Tom either.

"KEVIN!" Lucy was shocked.

"He just seems suspicious. That's all." Kevin tried to calm his wife down.

"Oh." It got all quiet until Jake and Savannah came in fighting.

"You're taking Brad and I out on a date! You're just dropping us off. " Savannah shouted at Jake.

"I need the car Savannah!" Jake screamed.

"What about Brad?!!"

"You can have another date wtih Brad--just not tomorrow!"

"You're not fair!"

"And besides, I'm not driving you and Brad tomorrow." Jake paused. "If that's what you were thinking."

"WHOA, WHOA. Calm down." Kevin was getting dizy. "Savannah? You don't make socializing plans on Sundays. You know that."

"DaD? I have a football practice. I have to go."

"You can go." Kevin paused. "Savannah? You can't."

"FINE!" Savnanah paused. "Good night. I love you both." She hugged and kissed her parents who said the same thing back. Lucy and Kevin returned the words.

"Good night, Jake!" Savannah rolled her eyes and left her parents room.

"Thank you. Good night, mom, and dad." Jake walks over to hug and kiss his parents good ngiht. Lucy and Kevin did the same to Jake.

"Good night Jake. Love you too." Both Lucy and Kevin said. They said good night to Zach, Mike, and Maddie slept in their bed for the night.

Katie and Angela giggled and made their way to their parents room.

"Good night mom and dad. We love you." They said at hte same time. They walked over to kiss their parnets goodnight.

"Night girls. We love you too." After the hug and kiss they skipped back to their room and laughed.

"We'll find out what's so funn tomorrow." Lucy laughed.

"Goodnight, love. Love you." Kevin kisses Lucy. Lucy says the same and kisses him back.

* * *

It was passed twelve midnight. The Kinkirks were sound asleep. It was so quiet inside the house all anyone could hear is breatheing. No one heard a man breaking into their kitchen window.

The man looked at the clock. It was 2:20 a.m. He broke insided the house with a sharp knife and quietly walked up the stairs. He wanted someone. He knew he did. For him it was an impulse since he didn't have a happy life like the Kinkirks did.

He opened Lucy and Kevin's room quilety. They didn't hear the door creek.  
"They won't be happy anymore." The man whispered. He quietly closed the door behind him. He didn't even realize that Madison was sleeping with them.

The next room was Madison's room. He just shook his head and walked to the next room. He walked into Jake's room who was sound asleep.He also walked into Zach's room and Mike's room who were also sound asleep as well. Jake was the only one with the door closed. He went into a room with two girls sleeping in the same bed.  
He didn't even go to Savannah's.

"There the harpists." He whispered to himself. The man walked towards the side where Annabell was sleeping. He tapped her gently.

Annabell turned around to see who was waking her up. When she saw the man who she didn't know she wanted to scream.

"Don't say a word little one. If you do, I will kill you, and, you're family." The man whispered to her. He knew right away Annabell was going to scream and cry for help.

Annabell grabbed her favorite teddy bear and hugged it tightly. She was scared to death when the man walked over to Katie.

The man tapped Katie gently.

"What do you want?" Annabell knew that Katie thought it was her. She wondered how did the man get into the house and into their room.

"Pack you're stuff and come with me. Grab you're shoes." The man whispered to Katie. The man held a knife in front of Katie as she woke up.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?" Like her sister Annabell she was scared to death.

Katie just did what she was told. She put on pair of socks and shoes.

"Hurry up." And that's when ANnabell realized she knew the voice from somewhere.

Katie packed her things because she didn't know what was going on. When the man thought she was done he grabbed her out of the room.

"Get help." Katie said to Annabell. Annabell's eyes were in shocked when the man and her sister were gone.

Annabell got right out of bed but then to see them in the hallways. She saw them walking in the hallway. She jumped right in bed.

What did I just do? Annabell asked herself. She just let her sister get taken away from a stranger.

She didn't know what to do next. She has never been this scared in her life.


	3. Where's Katie?

Chapter 3: Where's Katie?  
_Early Mornings of June 4th, 2020 _

Annabell knew telling her parents was the right thing to do. She looked at her clock and it was now 3:30 a.m. She rememebered the time the man took her sister was 2:20 a.m. She had to tell her parents. She wasn't going to let what the man say bother her.

She took her favorite light pink blanket and covered it over her head. She was scared to death still. It was like she was living a nightmare. She opened her parent's lights and they woke up.

"Mommy...mommy...wake up." Annabell shook her mother gently to wake up.

"What is it Annabell?" Lucy opened her eyes.

"Mommy...someone took Katie." Annabell announced. Lucy shook Kevin gently.

"Hmm?" Kevin asked.

"Someone took Katie! A man took Katie! He had a knife in front of her face! Katie took her stuff with her!!" Annabell was out of it.

"Sweetheart, calm down. Take deep breathes." Kevin told his daughter. Annabell did what her father said.

"I'm not joking! I'd never joke about this. It was not a bad dream." Kevin sighed and ran out of the room. Annabell began to cry.

Madison woke up. "Mommy? What's going on?" She asked. Lucy hugged Annabell tightly.

Kevin ran to Katie and Annbell's room first. He looked everywhere. He looked in the closet and under the bed. He looked in the girl's bathroom.

No Katie. He began to get worried. He went into Savannah's room. He knew that if Katie ever got frustrated at the night if ANnabel would kick her, or take the blanket, or something like that she would go to her room.

Savannah had an extra bed for a friend. Kevin didn't see Katie sleeping in it. Savannah woke up when she heard her door creek.

"Dad?" Savannah asked.

"Savannah? Have you seen Katie? She's missing. She's not in her room. Annabell came in and told us what happened to Katie. Have you seen her?" Kevin asked. He wasn't even stopping to take deep breathes.

"No, daddy. I haven't." Savannah got up and helped find her sister.

They went to room to room and searched everywhere. No Katie.

"KATIE!!" Kevin began to yell the name. "KATIE!" He yelled again and again. Lucy was carrying Madison and they went downstairs with Annabell.

Lucy opened the lights downstairs and that's when she knew the nightmare was real.

"KEVIN! CALL 911!!!!" Kevin rushed down and saw a window screen cut.

"What happened?!" Kevin asked Annabell again.

"Someone took Katie." Annabell sniffled. Kevin began to call 911, friends, and family.


	4. Chaos Begins

Chapter 4: Chaos Begins

_Still June 4th, 2020_

The whole extended family arrived at the Kinkirk's household. Eric and Annie, Matt and Sarah, Mary and Carlos, Simon and Deena, Ruthie and Martin, Ben and Patrisha, Patty Mary and Jeff, Hank, and Julie. They all left their kids with Hank and Julie's who are Erica and Bert.

"Did you're daughter ever talk to any strangers on the internet?" Officer Jackson asked Lucy who was crying and shaking hysterically. She was sitting on the table in the living room where she had her kids watching.

"Katie is not interested in the internet. She would go on the computer just to type homework." Lucy responded. She didn't want to answer any questions. She knew she had too.

"Do you know all her friends? Old and new."

"I know all of her friends."

"Did she ever run away? Did she run away with a boyfriend?"

"She's thirteen and she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Was she angry with something? Did you tell her she couldn't hang out with friends? You know, typical teenage stuff?

"She's never an angry person. She didn't tell me anything about plans with friends. I know she wouldn't run away for that."

"She never ran away in her life?"

"No. Katie's a perfect little child. She's an angel."

"Does she play the harp?"

"She played ever since she was three."

"And the piano?"

"She played that ever since she was five. She likes the harp a lot better."

"She rides horses?" Officer Jackson knew her hobbies from pictures on the wall. Lucy nods.

"Are you and Katie close?"

"Were very close."

"DId she have any fights with her brothers or sisters?"

"Katie's never the one to be in a fight with her siblings. She loves them."

"What about her father? Was she close to him?"

"Katie is close to anyone. Can we please just start the search already?" Lucy was getting frustrated with answering all the questions.

"Were going to need the friends and family out of here. We need to bring you, Kevin, the two older ones, and Annabell down with us to the police station."

"Luce? The kids can stay with us." Annie said. Lucy nodded.

Detective Williams found Detective Michaels and spoke with him.

"Katie Rose Kinkirk age thirteen. She was abducted from her bedroom. The little sister's the only eyewitness. She told me she knew the voice from somewhere but she can't remember where. Were going to have to take the famliy down the station." Detective Williams said.

"I think Officer Jackson's taking care of that and told Lucy. I don't think this was planned. There's a screen cut in the window." Dectective Michaels observed.

"You're very good friends with them too."

"I know. It's upsetting." Dectective Michaels said.

Kevin came out of the office room with another Detective.

"Sir? You're going to need to change clothes. Were taking you're oldest kids, wife, and the little one down the station." Detective Williams said. "We need to get theses people out of here."

"You're going to get Katie home right?" Was all that Kevin could ask.

"We're going to do our best. I promise." Dectective Michaels responded.

Kevin bend down and cried hysterically. How did he let this happen to his daughter?


	5. There's Only Questions

Chapter 5: There's Only Questions

_4:00 a.m. June 4th, 2020_

Detective Williams is interviewing Kevin in a room down the station.

"When was the last time you saw Katie?" Detective Williams asked concerned.

"Before she and Annabell went to bed. They always say good night and I love you to us every night. They give us hugs and kisses." Kevin let another tear drop down his eye.

"Are you two close?"

"We are very close to one another."

"Did you have a fight before Katie went to bed?"

"No. We'll have agruments but we didn't have one before she went to sleep."

"Do you know if someone's stalking her? Has she said anything about that?"

"No. She would of told Lucy and I."

"Do you think you know the guy?"

"No."

"Annabell told me she knows the voice from somewhere. She can't say where."

"I don't think I know the guy. She didn't tell Lucy or I that detail."

"You know what they say, don't you Kevin? More than 24 hours of an abduction...she could be---" He was cut off.

"She's not dead. She's not murdered or raped. She's out there and alive. I have strong fatih in her. I don't believe that." Keivn paused. "Take me home. We need to find Katie."

Detective Williams sighed

* * *

Annabell was scared of the little room she was in with Detective Michaels.

"You remember who I am right honey?" Detective Michaels asked. Annabell nodded shyly.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Annabell nodded.

"What happened?"

"A man came into the room. He tapped me gently. I was going to scream and cry for help but he said something."

"What did he say?"

"He said 'Don't say a word little one. If you do I will kill you, and , you're family."

"Is that all he said to you?" Annabell nods.

"Do you know why he went over to Katie?"

"No."

"What happened after that?"

"The man tapped Katie. She thought it was me because I heard her ask, 'What do you want?' and the man said, 'Pack you're stuff and come with me. Grab you're shoes.' Katie did what he said. She asked him, 'Why are you doing this? Who are you?' the man just told her to hurry up. I think she's mad at me."

"Why do you think that?"

"She told me to get help. I think, I think... I think she hates me." Annabell started to cry. Detective Williams gave her a box of tissues.

"Do you have a feeling who this man could be?"

"No. I know the voice though. I heard it from somewhere--I just can't remember."

"Did you get a good close up with the man?"

"He was wearing this white thing around him. He had a knife because he pointed that to Katie after he shook her gently. I think he's Jake's height."

"Is Jake you're older brother?" Annabell nods.

"You're a very brave little girl. I don't think Katie is mad at you."

"I didn't get help right away. I could of."

"Sssh...this is not you're fault." Annabell sniffled and cried more.

* * *

Savannah is in a room with Detective Jackson

"Are you close with Katie?" Savannah shrugs.

"Do you have any fights?"

"Yeah."

"Did you have a fight the night before she was kidnapped?"

"No. I had one with Jake."

"You're older brother?" Savannah nods.

"Do you get jealous of Katie?"

"Sometimes, for always being perfect. My parents think of her as their little perfect angel."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Does he know Katie?"

"Yeah."

"Did he take her away with him?"

"No. Brad would never do that. He wouldn't cheat on me for my sister. He just wouldn't."

"Does he know what's going on?"

"I haven't spoken to him since yesterday."

"Do you think he knows where Katie could be?"

"No. Can we stop with the questions? I'm getting sick of it. I know Katie will come home."

"You aren't that close to her though."

"Doesn't matter." Savannah folded her arms. She was sick of answering questions about her sister.

* * *

Detective Levine was in another room with Jake.  
"You're the oldest brother?" He asked the boy in front of him.

"Yeah."

"Are you close?"

"Yeah."

"Do you get in any fights at all?"

"No."

"Did you hear anyone that time a man took you're sister?"

"No."

"You said you two are close?"

"Yeah."

"What do you two like to do together for fun?"

"She likes to play sports with me. We play basketball, you know, one on one. She's a fun sister."

"She hangs out with you a lot?"

"Yeah. I don't mind at all. She likes my friends--I let her hang out with me. Her following me around doesn't bother me at all. She and Annabell are closer to me than they are to Savannah."

"How do you feel about this whole thing?"

"I think it's disgusting. I don't know who or why anyone would do this to Katie. Katie's very bright, beautiful, and she's just the perfect little sister. I love Katie. She knows that I do. I reallly hope she comes home safetly before I leave to college."

"She knows that this september you're leaving you're family?"

"Yes. I want her to be found before I leave. I can't go to college without saying goodbye to her. I know I will visit every chance I get. I'm just really upset about this."

"Do you know who may of taken Katie?"

"No. I wish I did." Jake paused. "I wish this wouldn't have happened." Jake was getting angry now then he ever was before.

* * *

Lucy had a box of tissues with her. She is being interviewed by Detective Levine in a different room.

"Where is my daughter? Why am I here? Where is my family?"

"You're family is with you're parents. Kevin, Jake, Savannah, and Annabell are also being interviewed."

"I need to get home before Katie does. I need to be there."

"Do you and Katie have a close relationship?"

"We are very close. I don't know why it's any of you're business."

"Mrs. Kinkirk? This is the only way by helping us find Katie. By answering our questions."

"You're just wasting you're time. You're not here to help find her."

"Are you sure she didn't run away?"

"Katie would never! There is a cut screen in our window-didn't you see it?!"

"She could of made the cut herself? Maybe."

"She never uses a knife unless it's cutting food. Katie would never ever run away. She's too good for that."

"Did any of her brothers or sisters say anything to her? You know, like to make her upset, runaway, or something that they will regret?"

"No. Katie's not the one to get into any fights."

"You're a mother to seven. Does that ever get you frustrated?"

"No. I love being a mother. I don't know why you're asking me questions like this. It has nothing to do with Katie."

"You didn't have an alarm system on?"

"We don't put it on at nights."

"Was all you're doors and windows locked?"

"Yeah. I don't know how the man got in the house and took Katie."

"Were going to need Katie's pictures on the media. We need to keep sending different photos out there so teh world can see. The world can help search."

"Thank you so much. I know in my heart we'll find her." Lucy paused and shook hands with Detective Levine.

"I won't ever give up on Katie." Lucy knew she was right. She'll do anything to bring back her daughter home.


	6. News Media & The Kidnappper

Chapter 6: News Media

_Still June 4th, 2020_

The neighborhood of the Kinkirks were full of press confrences and cameras. Lucy and Kevin had a frame of Katie and Annabell standing side by side smiling. Kevin holds it up as he speaks to the congregation.

"You all know what happened to our daughter Katie. She was abducted early mornings of June 4th. This has always been a safe neighborhood. No one has been kidnapped. I think Katie was the first--she shouldn't be. No one should. Katie? If you're out there, please listen. Please watch, please escape, and please come back to us. We love you from the bottum of our hearts. You're a perfect little angel to us. You're just a perfect child. You don't deserve this at all. You need to be home with us. You need to be here in Glen Oak where you call Home.

Whoever has her, please let her go, please drop her off at a safe place, please don't hurt her, and please, please, please bring her back to us safelty." Kevin let tears coming down his eyes.

Lucy was now ready to speak to the congregation.

"Katie? You need to be here honey. Were all waiting for you to come home. Katie? I love you so much. I miss you. I'm wearing you're special necklace you gave me for mother's day. I just want to let you know that you are very special to me. You're very special to us. Whoever did this to her, to us, and her relatives will pay. We are never going to lose faith on you, Katie. Once again, we love you so much. We need you."

Kevin conforted Lucy as they both cried.

* * *

Annabell is in her grandparents house surrounded by all her cousins.She was coloring with her younger cousins.

Charles opened the tv and the news about his cousin came on.

"Thirteen years old Katie Rose Kinkirk was kidnapped in her Glen Oak Community home. Her parents are never giving up hope on finding her.

Her mother has stated a statement. "This is Katie Kinkirk. Were going to bring her home as soon as possible. She'll be home. And...Katie? We love you so much."

When Annie heard this she looked at Charles. Annabell tried not to listen.

"Charles? Could you please turn off the tv?" Annie asked. She walked over to Annabell to see if she was okay.

"Annabell doesn't want to here it." Madison told her older cousin. Charles shrugged.

"Is this what's going to be on the news now? Katie."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Annabell asked concerned.

"Nevermind." Charles left the rroom.

"Honey? How are you doing?How are you holding up?" Annie was concerned about her grandaughter.

"I try not to think about it. I don't want to hear about it."

"I'll see what we can do." ANnabell kept coloring with Madison and the younger cousins.

Annie sighed and mouthed to Eric "Help."

"I know the right person." Eric mouthed back. Annie tried to make her grandaughter cheer up.

* * *

Their were over more than 100 volunteers at the search for Katie. Some lived hours away from the search party just to help find the missing teen. They have made more than hundered missing posters.

Bold letters that read: **PLEASE HELP FIND ME**

A Picture of Katie standing and smiling next to her harp.  
**Name:** Katie Rose Kinkirk

**DOB**: December 5th, 2009

** Eyes**: Cyrstal Blue

**Hair:** Strawberry Blond

** Height:** 5'0

** Weight: 100 pounds**

** Missing since:** June 4th, 2020 in Glen Oak, Cali.

**Last seen wearing:** light green silky pajamas.

"KATIE! KATIE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Lucy screamed out loud in the woods that were near her home.

"KATE?!" Kevin yelled.

"Any sign?" Detective Williams asked the Kinkirks.

"No." Lucy sadly replied.

"Hey, Luce?" Matt called out.  
"Yeah?"

"I found Katie's necklace over here." Matt pointed out. He gave her a necklass that opened and had a picture of Katie and Annabell.

"She's out here. THANK THE LORD." Kevin hugs his wife.

"Were going to announce this on the media." They nod and continue searching.

"KATIE! KATIE?!!" They kept calling out her name.

* * *

Katie has been in a car for hours and hours. She didn't know why this happened to her. She didn't know what was going on.

"Why am I hear? Why am I away from my family?" She asked the man in the driver's seat.

"You'll never be with you're family again. You're mine." Katie didn't like this man. She knew the voice sounds familiar.

"Why do you sound familiar? Why are you kidnapping me?"

"You are not to speak till I say so. You are not to eat, or drink, or run away from me. Don't speak to anyone, you hear me?"

Katie nods and lets a few tears drop. She then saw posters with a photo of her. It was everywhere she turned.

"I want my mom and dad! You took me away from them! How could you?!" She started yelling hysterically.

"Shut up or I'll kill you! I'll kill you're family first!!" The man turned around. It took hours for Katie to figure out who the man was.

She took a good look of the man's face. Her neighbor next door. Tom.


	7. First Interiew

Chapter 7: First Interview

_June 6th, 2020_

Eric, Annie, Lucy, Kevin, Matt, and Sarah is being interviewed lived on Channel 11 news. They left the kids with Julie and Hank.

"Good morning. Today we have the grandparents, parents, aunt, and uncle of the thirteen years old missing teen. It's been more than 24 hours since her abduction that took place in Glen Oak, California. "

The news shows a clip of Kevin and Lucy when they first did their press confrence.

"You all know what happened to our daughter Katie. She was abducted early mornings of June 4th. This has always been a safe neighborhood. No one has been kidnapped. I think Katie was the first--she shouldn't be. No one should. Katie? If you're out there, please listen. Please watch, please escape, and please come back to us. We love you from the bottum of our hearts. You're a perfect little angel to us. You're just a perfect child. You don't deserve this at all. You need to be home with us. You need to be here in Glen Oak where you call Home.

Whoever has her, please let her go, please drop her off at a safe place, please don't hurt her, and please, please, please bring her back to us safelty."

The clips ends and goes back to the lady with the Camdens and Kinkirks.

**Carlie Jenson** _(news reporter)-_Good morning.

**Camdens and Kinkirks-**Good morning.

**Carlie**-How are you guys holding up?

**Eric**-It's been hard. I can't even picture how my daughter's feeling. She is the mother of Katie, she's also a Minister. I don't know what could go wrong. I never thought this would happen to one of my grandaughters.

**Annie-**God has always been there for us. He's been there for us from good and the bad. He's here with us right now. I know he is going to bring Katie home to us. I have faith in the both of them. I always have strong faith. It's hard not to have Katie around. She's such an pride and joy.

_Carlie smiles. It then shows different pictures of Katie with her siblings and parents._

**Carlie-** Kevin? Lucy? How about you guys?

**Lucy-**I can't even desribe how I feel about this. It's---it's something I thought that would never happen to me. I always lived in Glen Oak all my life. This has never happened. Never.

**Kevin-**You know? WheN I first heard Annabell, I freaked out. I ran everywhere in the house screaming out her name. I don't know why anyone would want Katie.

**Carlie-**Can you all describe Katie for me?

**Matt-**Katie's such a funny little girl. She has a lot of talent in her. I think she's just the brigthest, talented, smart, beautiful girl. She's an amazing niece. I love her.

**Sarah**-Wow, um... I never thought this would happen to Katie. She's not a bad child, she doesn't have an obsession over the internet, she's smart, and everything that my husband said. I'm just thankful I have her as one of my niece.

**Carlie**-Eric? Annie?

**Eric-**Watching Katie grow up before my eyes. I watched her each and every year. She's not one for a long conversation. She's shy,perfect, and beauitful. I don't know why. Why her?

**Kevin-**This is so hard for me right now. I can't even...I don't know why either. Katie's such a perfect child. She never gets in fights. She doesn't hate anyone. She's talented. She has a lot of frineds who love her. I just--I just need her with me.

**Lucy-**Oh my gosh.She's such a fun little girl. I mean, I never was like this at my age. I wasn't shy or quiet. I wasn't interested in the harp, piano, or horseback riding. But she is just an amazing daughter. She's beauitful.

**Carlie**- It's hard to imange why this happened to her. The way you guys desricbed her.

**Lucy-**She's special, alright.

**Carlie-**Wow. I want to meet her.

_They try to put a smile but failed._

**Carlie-** Kevin? Have you ever gotten a polgy test?

**Kevin-**No. They didn't tell me when I need too.

**Carlie-**What about you're younger daughter? The only eye witness to the kidnapping case.

**Lucy-**Annabell is trying. She gets upset when she hears people talk about Katie on the news or behind her back. Annabell's so much like Katie. I am just so pround of Annabell of the way she handled it. Her brothers have blamed her because of what she didn't do. She didn't stop the man... but in my heart, Annablel did the right thing. She's my little hero.

**Kevin-**Oh yeah. She woke us up on the time she felt to wake us up. I don't know how she did it.

**Carlie-**Does she talk about it?

**Matt-**She talks about Katie. She doesn't talk about the night it happened.

**Carlie**-Eric? No anger in God?

**Eric**-No. I had an anger withh God years ago because of my heart condition. There's no anger in God now with Katie. I don't blame him for this happening to her. I don't say it's his fault. It's no one's fault.

**Annie**-There's no reason to be angry with God. We've tought our children that and their teaching their children. My grandchildren.

**Carlie-**So the other day you found a necklace that belongs to Katie?

**Matt-**I found it. I knew all the time she was out there. My little niece.

**Carlie-**Did they tell you that 24 hours a child goes missing--

**Camdens and Kinkirks**-Yes.

**Sarah**-We don't believe that. We have strong faith in Katie.

**Carlie-**She's starting high school this september?

**Lucy**-Yes.

**Carlie-**Does her friends know what happened?

**Kevin-**The polices, detectives, and FBI spoke to her school. No one knows.

**Carlie-**This is a very unexecpted abduction. I mean, what i hear is this girl is very sweet, talented, beauitful, and hardly goes on the internet?

**Kevin and Lucy-**Yes.

**Lucy-**I don't know why this is happening to us.

**Kevin-**To her.

**Eric-**I'm never giving up on having faith in her. I'm going to keep praying till she's home. I will never stop.

**Annie-**Same goes for me. She needs to be home. It's been three days.

**Lucy-I**'m scared she hasn't eaten, drank, or take a shower. I'm scared...I'm so scared.

**Kevin puts his arms around Lucy**.

**Matt**-The guy will pay for what he did to my niece. To us.

**Carlie**-I'm very sorry of what has happened. I'll keep praying for you're daughter's safe return.

**Camdens and Kinkirks-**Thank you.

**Carlie-**And please? Whoever's watching this.. if you seen this girl, or you know who she is, please report it to us at 1-800 Missing or please call the Glen Oak's police Department at 555-5944. This is Carlie Jenson. Thank you for watching Channel 11 news.


	8. A Lie Detective Test

Chapter 8: A Lie Detective Test

_ June 7th, 2020_

Kevin and Lucy are now back home but left the kids with Julie and Hank since it wasn't safe yet. It has been four days since their daughter has been missing. Still have no sign of her.

"I have to take a lie detective test. I'm so nervous." Kevin sighs and takes deep breathes.

"Kevin? You'll do fine. Just be honest." Lucy gave him advice. Kevin nods.

"When are we bring back the kids home?"

"When it's safe."

It was silent for a minute.

"I'm going to be down at the search."

"Okay. I'm going to have to go anyways. It's the time I should be down at the station."

"Good luck. I love you." Kevin and Lucy give each other kisses.  
They both leave and lock the house.

* * *

Kevin sat down in front of Detective Johnson. He was nervous of what he has to ask.

**Detective Johnson**- Do you understand the rules of a lie detective test? You only respond to Yes or no.

**Kevin-**Yes.

**Detective Johnson**-You're name is Kevin Kinkirk?

**Kevin-**Yes.

**Detectivie Johnson-**You're wife is Reverend Lucy Camden Kinkirk?

**Kevin-**Yes.

**Detective Johnson**-You're a son in law to Reverend Camden and ANnie Camden?

**Kevin**-Yes.

**Detective Johnson**-You're the father of Katie?

**Kevin**-Yes.

**Detective JOhnson**-Not a step fatherr?

**Kevin**-No.

**Detective-**You're a real estate manager?

**Kevin-**Yes.

**Detective**-You have seven children?

**Kevin**-Yes.

**Detective-**Did you take Katie?

**Kevin-**No.

**Detective**-Did you kill her?

**Kevin-**No.

**Detective**-Did you hurt someone physically?

**Kevin-**What do you mean?

**Detective-** Mr. Kinkirk? Just answer yes or no. Please don't answer with another question.

**Kevin**-No.

**Detective**-You've lived in Glen Oak for twenty four years? And you have been married for twenty four years?

**Kevin-**Yes.

**Detective-**You have a brother and a sister?

**Kevin-**Yes.

**Detective-**Do they live in Glen Oak?

**Kevin-**No.

**Detective-**Have you ever worked with a good handy man in you're backyard?

**Kevin-**Yes.

**Detective-**Did you graduate college?

**Kevin**-Yes.

**Detective**-You were an police officer?

**Kevin**-Yes.

**Detective**-But you quit?

**Kevin**-Yes.

**Detective**-You quit because you almost got shot by a kid?

**Kevin**-Yes.

**Detective**-You reconsidered going back?

**Kevin**-Yeah.

**Detective**-Was Katie an internet lover?

**Kevin**-No.

**Detective**-She's the third out of seven?

**Kevin**-Yes.

**Detective**-Does she have a boyfriend?

**Kevin**-No.

**Detective**-She has her own room?

**Kevin**-No.

**Detective**-Did you have a fight with her the night before June 4th?

**Kevin**-No.

**Detective**-Did you yell at her to make her angry and run away?

**Kevin-**No. She didn't run away she was---

**Detective**- Mr. Kinkirk? Please..

_Kevin sighed. He was getting frustrated._

**Detective-**You have been seasrching for four days straight?

**Kevin**-Yes.

**Detective-**Did you find Katie's necklace in the woods?

**Kevin-**No.

**Detective-**You're brother in law Matt did?

**Kevin-**Yes.

**Detective**-Do you believe she's alive?

**Kevin-**Yes.

**Detective**-Do you believe that once a child goes missing for more than 24 hrs---she's dead?

**Kevin**-NO.

**Detective**-Did you're wife take Katie?

**Kevin**-No.

**Detective**-I read some information last night. I read that Annabell knows the voice from somewhere. Is that true?

**Kevin**-Yes.

**Detective**-But do you know who it could be?

**Kevin**-No.

**Detective**-Thank you for taking you're time to do a lie detective test.

**Kevin**-You're welcome.

He shakes hands with Detective Johnson. When he stepped out of the room he shook his head. He needed a long rest.


	9. Another Close Abduction

Chapter 9: Another Close Abduction

_June 9th, 2020_

First birthday of the Camden's extended family after the kidnapping of Katie Rose. It was Jennifer's Camden's thirteenth birthday. Jennifer Camden is Matt and Sarah's oldest daughter after Andrew and Blake their faternal twin boys.

They knew it was all going to be hard without spending it with Katie. The Kinkirks arrived at Matt and Sarah's house.

"Happy birthday, Jenn!" They all said to her. They greeted her with a great big hugs and kisses.

"Thank you." Jenn responded. She had four other siblings. Andrew, Blake, Travis, Kelly, and Hannah Camden. They all said Happy Birthday to their sister.

"We always go horseback riding this time of year." Annabell was thinking about Katie.

"We'll go horseback riding tomorrow, okay hon?" Jenn asked her little cousin who shrugged.

"Are you going to play the harp?" Andrew asked his cousin.

"It will feel weird. I haven't played it since-- I don't want to talk about it."

"We understand. Andrew wasn't thinking correctly." That made Annabell laugh at what Blake said.

In the kitchen Lucy was helping Sarah bake chocolate cake.

"How are you holding up Luce?" Sarah asked her sister in law.

"I'm trying. It's really hard." Lucy responded.

"HOw's Kevin?" Matt asked.

"Where is Kevin?"

"They need him down the station. He'll call when he's coming." Lucy paused. "Who else is coming?"

"Everyone. It will be a great birthday for Jen." Sarah smiled.

"Katie's her favorite cousin. I don't know how great that be."

"Luce? It's okay. She'll enjoy her thirteenth birthday without her favorite cousin. SHe knows that Katie will want her to have fun." Matt putt his arms around his sister.

* * *

Everyone was at Matt and Sarah's house talking and hanging out. They wanted a break from the media and they had one. They were eating cake after Jenn blew thirteen candles. The kids had a blast and now it was time for Annabell to play the harp.

"Do I have too? I haven't been!" Annabell complained.

"Sweetheart? You and Katie do this at every special occasions. OF course, you do." Lucy try to convince her daughter.

"But she's not here!"

"She's here in spirit honey. Now go play." Kevin said. Annabell sighed and sat on a chair. She got ready to play the harp.

"I don't know what song." Annabell looked upset.

"How about the song you and Katie love to play?" Eric asked his grandaughter.

"We have a lot of songs we like to play."

"Amazing Grace?" Matt suggested. ANnabell shook her head as a no.

"Sweetie? You have to play something." Lucy said calmly.

"I can't. I don't want too."

"Stop being stubborn, Annabell." Jake paused. "Go, and, play!"

"I'll take care of this." Annie got up and walked over to Annabell.

"Come with me, hon." They both walked out of the room.

Annie sat on the stairs with Annablel beside her.

"Tell me what's bothering you." Annie said.

"Katie's not with me. I feel lonely when I don't play with her. It doesn't seem right." Annabell let out a few tears.

"SO, you want to quit?"

"No, nana. I don't want to quit."

"Annabell? Whenever you play, you know that Katie's right here." She pointed to her grandaughter's heart.

Annabell tried to let a smile on her face.

"You're a very bright, beauitful, talented girl. Go, and, play for them. For, Jenn."

"I love you, Nana." Annabell gives her grandmother a hug.

"That's my baby girl.' Annie said during hugs.

They holded hands until they got in the living room. Annabell sat down her chair and started playing God Bless America.

"How'd you do it?" Kevin asked Annie.

"Grandmother knows best." Annie smiled.

"Thank you." Lucy whispered to her mother.

"Any, time."

It was silent when Annabell played the song. She had to have faith in Katie being with her. She didn't want to mess up at all. She knew she wouldn't.

When she was done playing with the song everyone clapped and cheered for her.

"You were amazing, Annabell!" Eric gave her grandaughter a hug.

* * *

After the harp occasion it was time for everyone to go home. Jenn opened her presents before that and loved them.

She thanked each and everyone for coming. She knew that Katie was right beside her.  
Jennn was tired and enjoyed her thirteenth birthday. She wished that her favorite cousin was there to celebrate with her. She hugged and kissed her family and said goodnight. She then went to sleep.

"You know, Katie is here right?" Sarah asked before going to bed.

"Of course. Good night, I love you." Matt kisses his wife.

"I love you too." They share passionate kisses.

They were interrupted by the cry of their two years old daughter Hannah.

"I'll go take care of it." Sarah gets up.

"No, no.. I will."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You just stay here and get some rest."

"Okay." Matt leaves the room and walks over to Hannah and Kelly's room.

"Dad? She won't stop crying!" Kelly complained.

"Why don't you sleep in Jenn's extra bed?" Matt suggested.

"Okay. Good night, Dad. Love you."

"Night, Kel. Love you too." Kelly walks over to Jenn's room.

When Kelly walked over to Jenn's room she saw a man breaking in.

" Dadd! Daddy!!" Kelly screamed out of her lungs. It woke up Jen.

"What is it?" Jen asked curiosuly.The man escaped as fast as he could.

"A man broke in. Look at you're desk." Kelly pointed. Matt and Sarah ran over.

"Kel? What is it hon?" Sarah bended over to her daughter's height.

"I saw a man. HE was trying to get in until I screamed."

"Matt? Call 911. I'll take Hannah." Matt nodded. He rushed to get the phone.

"What did he look like, Kel?" Sarah questioned.

"Scary." Was all that Kelly could say.

"Mom? Do you think it was Katie's kidnapper?" Jenn asked. She didn't know this would happen to her.


	10. Camden's Article

Chapter 10: Camden's Article

_June 10th, 2020_

Lucy woke up the next morning and made herself a cup of coffee. She saw the news paper on the kitchen table.

She read: **"Kinkirk's Cousin Almost Close On Abduction"**  
_June 10th, 2020_

_The kidnapping girl's favorite cousin Jennifer Ruth Camden was almost close to an abduction last night. She had just celebrated her thirteenth birthday. Her mother Sarah Camden qoutes, "My daughter Jenn thinks, it could be Katie's kidnapper."_

_Matt Camden and Sarah Camden's younger daughter Kelly Camden, six has saw the man trying to break into their home. She screamed out for her dad. They have told us that Kelly said the man disappared after the scream._

_Katie Rose Kinkirk has been missing for six days. There are no sight seeings of her. Family and friends have been searching, worried, and never giving up hope on the missing teen. "_

"Kevin!" Lucy shouts. Kevin comes downstairs.

"Did you know Jenn was almost kidnapped?" Kevin walked over to make himself a cup of coffee.

"No, why?"

"Read this." Lucy hands over the article.

Jake comes down and yawns.

"Good morning, mom, and dad." Jake greets them. He makes himself a cup of coffee.

"Son? You're seventeen--put that coffee down." Lucy suggested.

"Mom! I'm old enough."

"You're already tall enough. Don't strink." Kevin helped Lucy with the situation. Jake sighed and put the coffee down. He sat down on the kitchen table.

"What's going on?" Jake wondered.

"Jenn almost got kidnapped last night." Kevin said.

"Jenn?"

"Yeah. She thinks it could be Katie's kidnapper. Kelly witness it." Lucy responded.

"Idiots trying to hurt us." Jake said angrly ."This is bull! I'm going for a drive." He grabs his keys and walks out of the house.

"Jake!" Kevin cried out.

"No, no, Kevin.. leave him alone. He needs his space." Kevin sighed. Savannah, Zach, Mike, Annabell, and Maddie came down and said their good mornings.

"Jenn almost got kidnapped? Freaking, ridicousle!" Savannah sat down. "Where's Jake?"

"He need to step out." Savannah looked at her mom. "So, can I hang out with Brad?"

"No, Savannah! You can't." Savannah ran back upstairs.

"Is Jenn okay, Mom?" Annabell asked worriedly.

"I don't know why Matt and Sarah didin't tell us." Lucy wondered.

"They probably didn't want us to have more stress." Kevin thought.

"It could be the same kidnapper who kidnappd Katie." Zach shrugged.

"What do you know?!" Annabell snapped.

"Gee, Annabell. What's you're problem today?" Mike wondered as he shook his head.

"YOU!" Annabell runs upstairs and slams her door.

"I'll go." Lucy follows her daughter.

"When is everything going back to normal again?" Maddie put elbows on the table.

"Honey? No elbows on the table, remember." Kevin reminded his youngest daughter who sighed and got her elbows off da kitchen table.

* * *

Lucy knocked on her daughter's door. She was speechless when she saw her daughter crying on her pillow. She sits besides her on her daughters's bed.

"Baby? Talk to me." Lucy suggested. Annabell looked at her mother.

"I haven't been to school. Zach and Mike are teasing me 24/7, I don't have a dog, I don't have Katie, and I can't play the harp good anymore."

"Don't listen to Zach and Mike. They don't know how you feel."

"Why is everyone in our family getting kidnapped?" Annabell looked directly at her mother.

"I don't know, babydoll...I don't know."

"I lived in Nana and Grandpa's house for more then a day. I can't take this anymore. I love them, but I miss this house."

"This house isn't safe for you, you're brothers, or you're sisters."

"When is it going to be safe?"

"When Katie comes home."

"When will that be?"

"When God sends us a miracle."

"Like a Christmas present?"

"Hope so. I don't think she'll be gone for that long."

"I hope not." Annabell paused. "Mommy? I'm sorry for screaming at Mike."

"Everyone makes mistatkes." Annabell nods and agrees.

"How's the search going?"

"Matt found Katie's necklace. You want to wear it for a bit? You know, till she comes home?" Annabell nodded exciedtly.

Lucy takes the necklace out of her neck. She puts it on Annabell's.

"I'll make sure ot give it back to Katie." Lucy smiles and hugs her daughter.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Annabell looks at the necklace and smiles at it. She feels closer to her sister than ever.


	11. Why Didn't You Tell Us?

Chapter 11: Why Didn't You Tell Us? 

_3:00 p.m. June 10th,2020_

The Camdens and Kinkirks are down at the search party for Katie. Lucy and Kevin met up with Matt and Sarah.

"We know." Lucy said. Matt sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kevin wondered.

"We didn't want you guys to get more upset. You guys have a lot in you're mind." Sarah responded.

"She's my niece!" Kevin cried.

"Look? Jenn's fine, now. Kelly is fine. There's no need to worry." Matt said.

"No need to worry? Matt? How can Jenn and Kelly be fine? This must be a big thing!"

"Luce? Jenn's home." Matt walked away. Lucy sighed.

"Sarah?"

"Were fine, Luce. " Sarah followed her husband.

"There lying to us." Ruthie walked over and heard what Kevin said.

"How did the media know?" Ruthie asked.

"That's what I'm thinking about." This was worrying Lucy. Martin puts his shoulder around Ruthie.

"I guess they told the media, and, not us." Martin shrugged.

"I guess." Ruthie agreed.

Matt sat on a big rock where he found Katie's necklace.

"Katie? It's you're Uncle Matt. I need you to come back home. I want you to hear me...but you can't. I need to know if you're safe. I love you, you're my favorite niece." Matt pauses. "Just don't tell any of you're girl cousins that. Katie? This has been hard. Jenn was almost kidnapped last night--Kelly saw. I wish Annabell did the same... I know, no it's not her fault.. She's young. She was scared and so was Kelly. I don't know why someone would kidnap you. I'm sitting in the woods where I found you're necklace. Annabell's wearing it. She'll give it back to you, when you come home, and I know you will. I have faith in you, baby girl. Come home, safetly okay? I love you." Matt ocvered his face with his hands.

"KATIE!!" The search began for this day.

"Katie!!" More volunteers screamed for her name.

Mary found her big brother crying.

"Hey, Matt. Everthing's going to be fine." Mary gave her brother a shoulder to cry on.

"Why do I feel like I'm failing? Why do I feel like I'm going to give up? She's not even my daughter--I love her like she's my daughter. Mary? I miss her..."

"We all do."

"Lucy and Kevin are mad that I didn't tell them right away. I didn't tell them that Jenn was almost being kidnapped. I didn't want to tell them. Mare? I found Katie's necklace right over here, where I'm sitting. Does this tell you something?"

"Yes. That she's out there alive and well. She'll come home."

"I feel like she's one of my daughters." Matt was proud to say that.

It was true. He and Katie had a close relationship. This was one of the hardest for Matt to deal with.

It was hard for the whole family to deal with. This horrible ordeal.

* * *

hey guys

I just wanted to say thank you all for readin and reviewing my story. if it wasn't for u guys i wouldn't have gone up to chapter 11.

just to let you know i am writing the 12th chapter...

i have a lot of parties to go to this weekend and wont have time to update.

although i will be checkin on this site hopefully and continue monday

so leave some reviews please & thanks :)


	12. Family's Therapist

Chapter 12: Family's Therapist

_6:00 p.m. June 11th, 2020_

Eric has suggested a great therapist for the KInkirk family. It has been eight days since his grandaughter's abduction. He knew right away who they can talk to as a counsler. Eric has went back to his house so that they can have a little time of their own.

"Dad? I don't want to talk about it. It just makes me feel bad." Annabell told her father when everyone grabbed their things before leaving the house.

"Sweetheart, it will help us."

"All we need is Katie. We don't need help. Tell him, Mom."

"Annabell's right. We don't need no stinkin famliy therapist." Savannah agreed with her little sister.

"It helped Grandpa." Jake helped his parents to change his sisters minds.

"Do we look like Grandpa?" Savannah asked with an attitude and folded her arms.

"Savannah..." Lucy warns her daughter.

"Mike and I are going to bring our games. Were going to be bored." Zach sighs.

"Yeah." Mike agreed.

"Nobody's bringing anything. We are all going to the family therapist---like it, or not." Lucy calmed her children down.

"Mommy? Are you mad?" Maddie asked upsettingly.

"No, baby. I'm sorry for yelling like that." Lucy picks up her daughter.

"Are we ready to go??" Kevin asked curiously.

All Lucy and Kevin heard from their kids were moaning and groaning.

"Another 24 hours in hell." Savannah said to herself.

"Savannah!" Lucy and Kevin were shocked.

"Nice going, dweeb." Jake hit his sister's head lightly.

"OW!" Maddie laughed. Kevin locked the door behind him and drove his family to the therapist.

* * *

It wasn't a long drive to get at the place where Eric has suggested.

"Well, hello. It's nice to see that you all are here." Mrs. Sullivan smiled at the Kinkirks. She obeserved everyone. Lucy introduced everyone to her.

"Hi." They all said at the same time.

"Have any of you guys gone back to you're daily basic? You know, work, school, or socsial life with friends?" Mrs. Sullivan was curious.

"Stricked parents won't let me." Savannah glares at her mom and dad. "I'm practically old enough."

"Did they use to let you hang out with you're friends?"

"Yeah. They let me on Friday and Saturday nights. They treat me like I'm in prison. I can't go out with my friends, go to the mall, go shopping, and hang out with Brad."

"Who's Brad?"

"Her boyfriend." Maddie responded.

"Everything isn't the same anymore after thsi stupid thing happened." Savannah folds her arms and sighs.

"Why is it stupid Savannah?" There wasa long pause.

"I can't do anything I want independtly anymore. There afraid something's going to happen to me. Nothing is going to happen to me.. I can fight for myself. I'm fifteen years old, I should be taking drivers license, you guys just don't care!" Savannah paused angrily. "All you care about is Katie! The whole world cares about Katie. I'm sick of it!"

"Do you want her to be found?" Annabell asked her older sister.

"Kevin? Lucy? What do you think about you're daughter's opinon after the ordeal?"

"I think it's just being selfish. Savannah? I'm not calling yo u selfish, but you can't always do what you want to do. You're mother, and, I are paranoid now after what happened to Katie. If you want to go out--tell us, give us the time you're leaving, give us the address or where you going to be, call what time you're leaving, and you know? Were sorry for not giving you, you're indepent life back again. Were just scared. Were not ready for any of you to do whathever you normally do. We need you in the house."

Savannah just rolled her eyes and didn't even look at her father.

"So, you are calling me selfish. I can't believe you, Dad!" Savannah yelled across the room.

"Savannah! No he isn't. You just got to think for others. Don't you get it? It's not safe to go out anymore." Lucy conforted her daughter.

"I want to go out too. I want to party, I want to be with my friends, I want to play basketball again, and I want to go to coolege. I can wait to do all that after Katie comes home. I'm dying to live a normal life again...I have the patients." Jake interrupted.

"Patients is a good thing. Jake? You don't feel the same way?"

"No."

"How about you Annabell?"

"No. I'm just praying and waiting for a miracle that she comes home."

"Maddie? Do you know what's going on?"

"Yes, I do."

"You're young, and you know what's going on?"

"Yes, I do." Maddie repeated her repsone.

"How do you boys feel about this? Do you feel the same way? Do you feel the same way as Jake or Savannah?"

"I feel the same way like Jake." Mike responded.

"Me, too." Mrs. Sullivan smiled.

"Savannah? Have you been holding this anger for so long?" Savannah shrugged.

"See, sweetie? It did help." Lucy puts her arms around her daughter but she moves it away from her.

"How about the next appointment is June 14th? How about you guys try and go back to normal life again?"

"What about finding Kaite?" Annabell asked.

"Everyone is down at the search. You guys should at least take a break...go back to school, and you know, see what happens." Kevin and Lucy nods.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sullivan." Both Kevin and Lucyshake hands.

"You're welcome. It was a plessure meeting you guys."

"You too." All of them said but Savannah. The Kinkirks left and went home to go to bed.


	13. Back To School

Chapter 12: Back To School

**5:30 a.m. June 12th, 2020**

Lucy and Kevin talked about it over night. They agreed with Mrs. Sullivan that they should return to daily basic life. Although they will never give up on Katie.

"Back to old life?" Kevin asked Lucy and kissed her.

"I guess, so." Lucy said during kisses. She got up and did her morning routine and went to wake up the kids.

She first went to Jake's room.

"Jake? You need to get up. You're going back to school." Lucy shook her son gently.

"You sure it's a good idea?"

"We'll try."

"Okay." Jake got up and made his bed. Lucy smiled and said to herself 'that was easy.

She walked to Savannah's room that was next to Jake's.

"Hon? Wake up, you're all going back to school." Lucy shook her daughter gently like she did with Jake. Savannah just moaned and Lucy laughed.

"You get to see Brad." Lucy whispered. Savannah got right up.

"What do I wear?" Lucy couldn't help but laugh. "There's only a couple of days of school left. I figured you, and, you're siblings can't miss anymore. There's finals, exams, and report cards."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...who cares. I get to see Brad!" Savannah walked to her closet and looked threw her clothes. Lucy shooked her head and left.

She walked over to Zach and Mike's room. They were both up having a pillow fight.

"Ahem." Lucy cleared her thraot. The fun stopped.

"We know. Were just waiting for a bathroom." Zach smiled.

'What he said." Mike pointed to his twin brother. Lucy nodded and left to wake up Annabell.

She was already up looking for something to wear.

"You're up." Lucy was surprised.

"Couldn't sleep." Annabell shrugged. "Mom? Does this look pretty with theses pants?" Annabell has placed her black pants and had a hot pink shirt with sparkles.

"Honey? You're eight. You're beauitful." Annabell sighs and sits on her and her sister's bed.

"What's wrong?" Lucy sat besides her.

"I'm scared."

"Oh, honey." Lucy hugged her and Annabell began to cry.

After the comfort Lucy woke up Maddie. She cooked breakfast and dropped her children to their schools. Her and Kevin finally went back to work.

* * *

Jake and Savannah finally stepped back into their high school. They had a feeling everyone was looking at them strangely. 

"What?!" Savannah yelled. The crowd disappeared and went to where they had to belong. Their princpal Mr. Olsen walked up to them.

"Jake? Savannah? Welcome back, and, I'm terribly sorry for what happened." Jake and Savannah nodded and thanked him.

"You both missed a final. Jake? You missed U.S. History and Savannah? You missed Global. Jake? You have graduation on June 23."

"Sir? I don't think I could--"

"I'll see you there." Mr. Olsen smiled and walked away.

"Does he not care??" Jake asked frustraded.

"He said he's terribly sorry." Savannah shrugged.

"And you believe him?" There was a few minute silent and the bell rang.

"I'll see you later, okay? Behave." Jake told ihs sister. Savannah walked over to a group of friends and they both headed to homeroom.

* * *

Zach and Mike sat in their classroom. They were back to school and it felt weird for the both of them. 

"Are you Katie's brothers?" Justin asked. Justin was a boy who Zach and Mike don't like at all.

"Yes." Zach responded annoyingly.

"I heard she's found dead." Justin started a lie.

"How do you know?!" Mike was defending his sister.

"On the news. I guess you guys don't watch it."

"Justin? Can't you bother someone else?" Zach was hoping Justin would go to someone and pick on them.

"No. You guys haven't been here in days. Katie's not coming home." Mike couldn't take it anymore. He glared at him so angrily that he punched him right on the face. The whole class turned around when their teacher ran to him.

"Mike! Zach!" Even if Zach wasn't involed the teacher called his name too. She was bad with identical twins.

"You three are both going to the princpal's office---now!" Their teacher yelled. Zach, Mike, and Justin left their classroom to walk over to the princpal's office.

* * *

Annabell sat there in the princpal's office when Zach and Mike walked in. She wasn't in trouble.  
"What are you doing here? Mom will kill you." Zach said to his little sister who looked upset. She looked like she has been crying. 

"The question is, what are you doing here?" Annabell asked. She then looked at Mike's eye.

"You're such a jerk! You got in a fight with Justin?"

Mike nodded. Annabell slapped her brother on the arm.

"Annabell? Are you okay? Do you want to go back to class now?" Mrs. Collins tried to comfort her. Annabell shruged

"Sweetheart, you know you're going to have to go home."

"I don't want people making fun of me. My friends didn't even say hi to me or welcome back." Annabell said sadly.

"Why do you think that?"

"They think I'm the cause of Katie."

"That's not true."

"I don't want to come back here. I want to stay home till Katie's found."

"I'll see what I can do. Annabell? Can you just wait over there? I'm going to have a talk with you're brothers." Annabell nodded. "And, Justin." The three of them sat in front of Mrs. Collins.

"What happened?" Mrs. Collins was curious.

"I did it. I started the fight." Zach lied for his twin.

"How did it start up like?"

"Justin was saying, 'I heard she was found dead.' I wanted to punch him so bad-and I did." Mike told the truth. He didn't want his brother to be in trouble because of him.

"Justin? Is this true?"

"Yeah. Katie's not going to be found."

"How do you know for sure?"

"I know everything for sure. Can we just get detention?"

"Detention. Two days, arrive at 3 p.m. sharp." Mrs. Collins paused. "You're parents will be notified, and, you cannot come as full day of school. You come in the afternoon. Justin? Stay here for the rest of the day. You boys? Go back to class."

Zach and Mike nodded. They have walked over to their sister.

"Don't tell Mom and Dad please?" Zach pleaded.

"How will they not know? Mike's got a big black and blue on his eye." Annabell pointed to her brother's eye.

"I'm not putting make up on my eye. Zach? Let's go. See you later, Annabell." Mike and Zach leftt the princpals office.

* * *

Maddie was coloring alone in her classroom while everybody else gathered as group of friends. Her teacher worried about her and walked over to Maddie. 

"Hi, Mrs. Ness." Maddie smiled. Mrs. Ness smiled back.

"Madelene? How come you aren't joining with you're friends?" Maddie shrugged.

"Do you want too?"

"Yes."

"Honey? You can join them. Don't be scared."

"They know."

"About Katie?" Maddie nodded.

"Are you scared their going to make fun of you?"

"There going to think, I did it."

"Did what?"

"Made her disappear."

"You didn't do anything, sweetheart. You're a precious little girl." Maddie smiled and hugged her teacher.

"Teacher's pet!" Maddie and Mrs. Ness looked at over to Ryan who screamed that out.

"I don't want to go anymore."

"Madelene?"

"There making fun of me."

"Can I color with you then?" Maddie nodded. It seemed like after Katie's abduction Mrs. Ness was Maddie's bset friend in school.

Mrs. Ness was glad she could be there for her. After all that happened.


	14. Bad Choice & Lecture

Chapter 14: Bad Choice & Lecture

_3:00 p.m. June 12th, 2020_

School was out. It was most of the miserable day of Jake's life. He couldn't take all the whispering going around school, he couldn't play basketball anymore, and he wasn't that popular. He heard someone call him behind his back 'Murder.' He got into his car angrily and sighed. He knew he had to wait for Savannah.

"Where is she?" Jake asked annoyingly.

Jake finally was ready to leave when he saw Savannah with a group of people.

"Savannah!" Jake yelled at his window. Savannah rolled her eyes and started talking with the group of people she was with.

"Oh, he's just a loser." Savannah laughed with her friends. Jake realized they were new group of friends.

Jake beeped his car. Savannah sighed and walked to her brother's car.

"What are you doing?" Savannah asked annoyingly.

"Waiting for you to get you're butt in the car!"

"Gee...calm down, bro."

"Are you drunk?"

"Drunk! NO. Why would you think that?"

"You smell like cigarrettes." Jake paused. "Get in the car, and, say goodbye to you're new friends."

"I'm going to walk home with them."

'No, you're not!"

"You can't tell me what to do."

"You'll be the one explaining to Mom and Dad."

"Whatever!" Savannah tossed her hair as she walked back to her friends. Jake looked carefully and they were smoking.

Jake shooked his head and droved off.

* * *

When Lucy went to Zach, Mike, Annabell, and Maddie's school she saw all the angry faces in them.

"Hi kids. How was school?" All four of them stepped in the car and put on their seatbelts. Annabell sat in the front.

"I didn't go back to my classroom. I stayed in the princpals office." Annabell smiled.

"Annabell..." Lucy warned.

"Am I suppose too?"

"Yes, honey." Annabell shrugged.

"Nobody likes me. Someone called me teacher's pet." Maddie announced.

"Zach and I got detention for two days." Lucy didn't notice Mike's eye.

"Mike? What happen to you're eye?" LUcy was concerned.

"I got in a fight with Justin Carter. He was talking bad about Katie." Mike responded.

"Zach? What did you do to get detention?"

"Nothing. Our teacher still can't tell us apart." Lucy sighed.

"Mommy? I'm not going back to school tomorrow." Maddie said.

"Remember what the therapist told us?" Lucy asked.

"We did. And, this is what happens." Mike pointed to his black and blue eye.

"God, help us." Lucy looked up and said quietly to God. "We'll all have a talk when we get home"

* * *

When Lucy got home she was surprised to see Jake without Savannah. And Kevin cooking dinner.  
"How was school kids?" Kevin asked paying attention to his children's faces and the way they sat on their living couch.

"Where's Savannah?" Lucy sighed. "She didn't walk home with her friends did she?"

"Something like that. She'll be the one to explain." Kevin looked at everyone when none of his children replied to his question.

"How was school kids?" He asked once again.

"Can we get ice cream? I won't be sad anymore." Maddie sighed.

"Why are you sad, munchkin?" Kevin picked up Maddie and let her sit on his lap.

"No one likes to be my friend anymore. Someone called me teacher's pet."

"Awww, honey. I'm so sorry."

"Ice cream, Daddy?"

"Sure, why not?" Kevin shrugged his shoulders happily. Maddie jumped up and cheered. She skipped upstairs to her room.

"Mike? What happened to you're eye?"

"I got in a fight with Justin Carter. He's such a jerk!"

"We got detention too, Dad." Zach on tattled himself and his twin.

"How long?"

"Two days." They both replied.

"I'm afraid people will just tease me once I get in." Annabell sighs.

"I guess this is a day for some ice cream." Kevin suggested.

"You didn't suggest that. Maddie did." Zach pointed out.

"What are we going to do about you're eye Mike?" Mike shrugged at his mother's question.

It was silent for a moment and both parents sighed.

* * *

After the ice cream the kids did homework. Some of them were thinking about not going to school tomorrow.

Savannah hasn't arrived home yet.

"Jake? Where's you're sister?" Lucy asked worriedly after cleaning up the table.

"I don't know mom.." Jake responded annoyingly. He was on the computer for homework.

"I'm worried."

"She hangs out with different gorup of friends now"  
"Ughh..Savannah." Lucy looked up while she said her eldest daughter's name.

All the sudden they turned around when Savannah finally came home laughing like she was drunk.

"Savannah Marie Kinkirk?!" Savannah tripped over something and realized she was home.

"Am I in trouble?" Savannah asked trying to act sober.

"Yes, you are." Jake shook his head and turned off the computer. He went upstairs to give his mother and sister privacy.

"Where were you all day? You missed dinner, you made me worried sick, and Jake said you were hanging out with new friends!"

"Stop yelling at me. You're making my head hurt, gosh." Savannah ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Kevin stepped out from his office to see if everything was okay.

"I guess Savannah's home?"

"Drunk."

Kevin and Lucy sighed once again. They didn't know what to do with their children who were going on their rebellion side.


	15. Protesting

Chapter 15: Protesting

_June 13th, 2020 _

Before Lucy took her younger kids to school she wanted to bring Savannah first.

"Mom? I'm not a little kid anymore! Stop treating me like one!" Savannah shouted in the car with her siblings in there.

"Oh yeah? Were you acting like a little kid last night?"

"I'm sorry, Mom! I got drunk...like you haven't."

"What's that suppose to mean??"

"So, you're telling me you've been a saint for all you're life?"

"Savannah..."

"I can't believe you're taking me to school! Tomorrow? I'm walking with Brad."

Savannah got out of the car angrily and slammed the door without even saying goodbye or thank you to her mother.

* * *

Kevin's been working at his office room in the house. Lucy went to the church. The kids went back to school and tried it this time.

Kevin sighed when he got another phone call. He hasn't been down the search for a day.

"Hello?" Kevin spoke onto the phone.

"Kevin? This is Detective Johnson. Were giving up on finding her."

"WHAT?! You can't!"

"There are no signs of her but that necklace."

"She's out there! I have faith in her! What am I going to tell my wife and kids?"

"Tell them the truth."

"I'm not giving up on her!"

"The search is going down. Everyone needs to go back on their daily lives."

"NO! I will not let you guys take down the search!"

"Kevin--"

"Never." Kevin hanged up angrily.

He didn't know how to tell his wife about the news. Neither his kids.

* * *

Lucy came home from work and saw her husband crying on the couch.

"Kevin? Honey, what's wrong?" Lucy comforted her husband.

"Detective Johnson told me there taking down the search. There giving up, Luce!"

"No..no...no, they can't!"

"That's what I said. We need to protest."

"We need to fight this."

"He said everyone needs to go back to daily lives."

"We are."

"Not just us. The volunteers out there."

"We can fight this. Baby? Believe me."

Kevin nods and crys on Lucy shoulder.

"God? Help us." Lucy said.

* * *

Lucy and Kevin decided they needed to be on T.V. again and make a press conference. "We have found out that the Detectives, police officers, and FBI's are giving up on our little girl. We are not letting that happen. We will not let that happen. We will fight...cause we need her home. I promise myself to God that I will never give up on her. I am never giving up on my precious daughter who's been missing for ten days. I always believe that she's alive and that she's out there. I truly do."

Kevin pauses and lets tears come down his eye. Lucy comforts him.

"I would like to ask all of you for you're cooperation. I need each and everyone of you who wants to still do this search."

There were more then just one hand up at the congregation.

"How about for those who want to give up?" Nobody put their hand up.

"Thank you for you're cooperation. I'm hoping this will help bring back our precious little girl Katie."

Lucy steps over to the microphone stand. The same microphone stand they speak at every press conference.

"Thank you." Was all Lucy could say after her husband's protesting.

They hated the idea that they were just giving up on their Katie after 10 days.


	16. Auther's Note

Auther's Note

I just wanted to thank each and everyone of you for keeping up with my story and reading & reviewing it.  
It means a lot to me and there'll be more. I just have optional choices:

1: Find Katie dead 2: Find Katie alive and return her home to her family.

I don't want to go any farther without surprising you guys with this. So please Review and let me know . I need just more then 1 & 2 reviews with the optional choices.

Maybe like 5 or 6 and then I'll continue.

thanks for everything :) 


	17. Graduations & Trying To Enjoy

Chapter 17: Graduations & Trying To Enjoy

_ June 25th, 2020_

It has been 12 days since the police officers, detectives, and FBI's have given up on Katie Rose. Today Lucy and Kevin's sons are graduating. Zach and Mike have their graduation in the morning and Jake's is at night.

They had to deal with the fact that nobody is looking for Katie anymore.

"Are we all ready?" Kevin asked. He then looked at his three beautiful daughters.

"You girls look so beautiful tonight." The girls smiled at their father.

"Who's coming to the boy's graduation?" Annabell wanted to know

"Grandpa and Grandma always come." Lucy responded. She looked at her sad daughter's face.

"What's wrong honey?" Lucy asked.

"Katie. She's suppose to graduate tomorrow."

Lucy and Kevin glanced at one another and sighed.

"That's right." Kevin needed to cheer up. "We'll go to her graduation too."

"Without her? That's going to be weird." Annabell can't picture going to her sister's graduation while she's not there.

"Let's enjoy the night, shall we?" Lucy tried her best to sound cheerful.

Jake, Zach, and Mike came dwon the stairs. Jake was wearing a black and white tuxedo while Zach and Mike were wearing white ones.

"My boys look so handsome. Come on, family picture." Lucy set the timer on her camera. Annabell didn't move when everyone got ready for the picture.

"Annabell? Come on." Savannah was in a rush. Her boyfriend was coming to the senior graduation at their school.

"I don't want to be in it."

"Honey? It's okay." Kevin tried to convince her. Annabell sighed and stands next to Maddie.

When the camera was ready everyone smiled. That was the first family picture without Katie.

"You better play good." Zach reminded his sister. Annabell was invited to play for her brother's 5th grade graduation.

"Yeah. Don't freak out." Mike added. Annabell glared at her brothers.

"No worries, little sis. You'll be fine." Annablel then smiled at her big brother.

* * *

The Kinkirk family already arrived at Roosvelt Elementary School where Zach and Mike's graduation was held. Their princpals and teachers made speeches before they would call out class of 2020's names.

"Jason Keith." Everyone clapped when the princpal called his name. He walked over to the stage and thanked them to get his dipolma.

"Zachary Kinkirk." Everyone and of course his family members clapped and cheered for him.

Zach did the same as what Jason had to do.

"Michael Kinkirk." Lucy and Kevin were proud of their two boys who were both standing up on stage to get their dipolmas.

Lucy took pictures and they cheered until they went back to their seat.

It took a while to finish calling the class of 2020. Thier princpal wanted to make an annoucemnt.

"Every year of graduation we have special harpist playing. We always had Katie Kinkirk playing the harp along with us. You all know what happened to her. We would like to take this time and say a prayer for Katie."

It was quiet for a moment as each and everynoe prayed for Katie.

"Amen."

"Amen."

"Now please show you're respect as the harpist will play 2-3 songs. Thank you." Their princpal went back to their seats.

Everyone listened to the harpist as they played songs.

Annabell knew Katie was watching over her and that's why she could play.

* * *

After the twins graduated they took pictures with the family, friends, and their favorite teacher. They drove to Jake's school.

Instead of Katie playing the harp Annabell took her place for her big brother's graduation.

"Welcome class of 2020. I am very proud of each and everyone of you for making it through the four years at Kennedy High School. Something very terribly happened here in Glen Oak. I would like to ask Jacob Kinkirk to talk about his life, family, and his sister." The audience clapped for Jake.

"I've been attending this school since my freshmen year. My first thought on my very first day of this school was, 'I hated it here.' It took me days, weeks, and months to start loving it here at Kennedy High. My mother, aunts, and uncles they all attended this school in their high school years. I have been living in Glen Oak all my life. I always thought Glen Oak was the safest place to live. I have a sister. She's thirteen and will be turning fourteen on December. She'll be attending her freshmen year at this school. Something terribly happened to her. Katie Rose Kinkirk was abducted June 4th, 2020. It's been twelve days since her abduction. This ordeal has changed me, my family, and my future. What did I learn from all of this? From all twelve days, that I haven't seen my sister? I've learned patients, courage, hope, and having even more faith in God. Oh yeah, I also learned to never give up. No matter what people tell me. I am always going to have strong faith on my little sister. Katie Rose Kinkirk. I just wanted to all let you know please keep praying, please always keep her on minds, and please...have strong faith. I also wanted to say in a few minutes we will be done with class of 2020. Congradulations, Graduates!"

Everyone clapped for his speech. It was very touching and meaningful.


	18. Katie's Graduation Without Her

Chapter 18: Katie's Graduation Without Her

_June 26th, 2020_

Today marks thirteen days for Katie's disapearance. She is the only child to attend Junior High School. Her school was Watler Reed Junior High School and so is her graduation. Eric and Annie came along with the Kinkirks.

When they entered the place where the graduation was held they had a lot of pictures of Katie for remembrance. They even had a slideshow screen.

"Welcome to the class of 2020. Today is the day where theses kids leave Walter Reed Junior High School. I am very proud of all of my students who attended this school. I am the princpal of this school and I enjoyed all my three years with them. I have never had such a story like Katie Rose Kinkirk's. Her grandparents, her family, and her closets friends are here for her. Tonight we remember the life of Katie Rose Kinkirk. She has been missing for thirteen days." The Princpal pauses.

"I remember the first time I met her. She was such a doll. She was sweet, loving, caring, and she made a lot of friends. This slideshow has pictures of her two and a half years at this school. Please take you're time and enjoy."

The slideshow showed pictures of Katie at her first day of school. There was one with her best friend since pre-k Patricia Smart. They showed Katie with group of friends, favorite teachers, her in plays, horseback riding camp, and harp concert pictures.

After the slideshow in the remembrance of Katie the harpist are now playing their harps in honor of their good friend Katie. Annabell was invited to play too.

They played Katie's favorite songs and the songs they were required to play

The names of the 2020 graduates of Walter Reed Junior High School is announced by their homeroom teacher. Katie's homeroom teacher was up to Katie's name.

"This is a speical award. Katie Kinkirk. Although she is not here with us today, her sister Annabell Kinkirk will receive this award for her."

Everyone clapped and cheered

"You're sister did an excellent job at all theses three years." Katie's homeroom teacher told Annabell who smiled.

After the graduation of Katie's all Lucy could do was cry. Oh how she wished her daughter was just there to graduate with her class.

* * *

sorry I know this is a short chapter. give me some ideas for the Kinkirk kids as they deal with the ordeal. OH and by the way, thanks for reviewing my story. It means a lot to me. 


	19. Changes

Chapter 19: Changes

_June 30th, 2020_

Lucy looked at her calander. Today's date marks seventeen days since she hasn't seen her daughter. She's worried that she hasn't eat, sleep, take showers, drink, and if she's still out there. Her children have already graduated and she couldn't throw graduation parties. Not now. Not like this. Jake headed off to a Senior Camp in New York the day after Katie's graduation. He has asked premission to go.

"Luce?" Kevin knocked on their door.

"Yes?" Lucy grabbed a photo of Katie when she was just one years old and started crying.

"Oh, honey." Kevin walked over to her and comforted her.

"I should of said no to Jake. I don't know how he is either."

"Ssh...Jake's trying to have fun. I know that's what Katie wants."

"Senior Camp? The whole summer."

"Yes. She would want him to go."

"Maybe I'm being selfish. Have I been a good mother lately?"

"You're a great mother."

"Not lately."

"Well, you are." Lucy put a smile on.

"That's the Luce that I know."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"You're such a baby!" Lucy hit him playfully. They shared passionate kisses.

Savannah walked pass her parents room and was totally grossed out.

"Oh my gosh! Ew! Grose!" Savannah looked very disgust.

"Savannah?" Lucy cleared her throat.

"You're telling me not to have sex? How about I just have sex with Brad right now?!"

"Savannah--' Kevin was cut off.

"I'm going to be at Ashley's for three days."

"Three days?"

"Yeah. Sleepover. Ashley's parents got a divource and she needs me."

"I am so sorry." Lucy felt terrible.

"Yeah. So, can I go?"

"Ummmmmm...sure." Savannah hugged her mother and father as they both said yes.

"Thank you so much!" She skipped out of her room.

"I didn't know Ashley's parents got a divource." Lucy paused. "I feel so terrible."

"Ashley's parents are the mostt happily married couple out there. Do you think Savannah's lying to us so she could sleepover Brad's?"

"Our children are not liars!"

"Okay, okay..sorry." Kevin paused and wanted to change the subject. "I'm going to ride horses with Annabell soon."

"She doesn't want me to come along?"

"She said she just wants me." Kevin shruged.

"Hmm.."

"Luce? She loves you no matter what."

Lucy nodded and tried to believe that. She feels that she hasn't been there for any of her kids after her daughter's disapearance.

"Love you." Kevin kissed Lucy. Lucy returned the kiss back.

* * *

Annabell knocked on Savannah's door as she saw her packing.

"Where are you giong?" Annabell sat on her sister's bed.

"Sleepover."

"With who?"

"Ashley's house."

"No, you're not." Annabell overheard one night of her sister's phonecalls.

"Annabell? you promise not to tell?" Savannah asked in a pleading voice.

"You're sleeping at Brad's. I don't lie!"

"You are now."

"Katie would tell you not too. You'd listen."

"Well, you're not Katie."

"I do not tell lies. I can never."

"You did when the guy kidnapped Katie."

"What are you talking about?" Annabell was getting angry.

"You heard me."

"I don't know what you're saying at all."

"He told you to keep it a secret or he'll kill us right?" Annabell nodded.

"You didn't. You went right on telling Mom and Dad."

"I had too!"

"So...you lied about it. You lied to him."

"I didn't know who he was! Stop!"

"I will stop..unless, you don't tell Mom and Dad."

"But you're such--I wish you're not my big sister." Annabell stormed off angrily. Savannah shrugged when she saw her mom.

"I didn't do anything." Savannah lied. Lucy shooked her head. Annabell never gets angry with anyone. And now she is .

* * *

Lucy went downstairs to see Annabell coloring with Maddie. The boys playing videogames.

"Mom? Uncle Matt called. He said he has something important to tell you." Lucy nodded at Zach.

"It's important." Mike added.

"Boys? I'll call when I have the time. I need to talk to Annabell." Annabell looked at her mother and continued coloring.

"Sweetheart?" Lucy bended down. "What did you and Savannah talk about?"

"She said I lied to Katie's kidnapper. I didn't keep it a secret."

"Hon? You did the right thing. She doesn't know what happened."

"She's not going to Ashley's. She's sleeping at Brad's."

Lucy sighed.

"Do you still want to go horseback riding?" Annabell shook her head as a no.

Kevin entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Annabell! Ready to go?"

"No. Not no more."

"Why not? I'm ready."

"Savannah's a jerk. She's calling me a liar. She's accusing me about what happened to Katie. Oh yeah, she's not going to Ashley's. She's going to Brad's."

Kevin sighed and so did Lucy.

"Savannah Jennifer Kinkirk?!" Kevin yelled. Savannah went right down.

"Ashley's parents didn't get an divource?"

"Who told you that, Dad?" Savannah tried her hardest to sound nnocent

"Stop playing innocent with us. You're sleeping with Brad?"

"ANNABELL, HOW COULD YOU!" Savannah yelled.

"How could I not?"

"ANNABELL, YOU'RE A JERK! A TOTAL JERK!"

Savannah grabbed her stuff and ran out of the house.

"I don't care if she hates me. We were never that close, anyways."

"Ditto." Maddie agreed.

"What are we going to do about her?"

"You know what, Mom? Savannah's dealing this situation the hardest." Zach pointed out.

"I have to agree." Mike agreed with his twin.

Lucy and Kevin sighed once again stressfully.

* * *

Savannah was finally at Brad's house.

"Living in that house is a nightmare." Savannah pushed Brad down on his couch.

"Whoa, whoa...take it easy. What happened?" Brad asked.

"The Ashley lie didn't work. Annabell knew and told my parents. I stormed out."

"Bad, bad, bad girl. I never knew how a PK would be this bad."

"Oh, shut up." Savannah laughed and kissed Brad.

"My little sister's home."

"What?!"

"Yeah--she's home. My other sister's babysitting her."

"Can we go some place quiet? I mean..you should of just told me."

"I don't want to make out right now."

"Why not?!"

"You're parents are in a lot of stress. You're sister's kidnapped, they've stopped searching for her, and you're acting like this?"

"Why are you being like this?"

"Why are you being like this? You're so self concited, Savannah!"

"I thought you loved me."

"I thought I did too."

There was a long pause. Savannah didn't like where this was going.

"Where is this going too?" Savannah asked.

"I can't be with you. You have to think about you're family and you're sister."

"But you're important to me! We've been together for two years... we haven't done anything!"

"I am not going to be in charge of getting a Reverend's daughter pregnant!"

"Whatever. I hope you date Ashley and live a happy life with her! I don't know what I liked about you in the first place, Brad Levine!"

"You have to calm down."

"Me calm down? My boyfriend's breaking up with me because of my little sister! How can I calm down?!"

"We'll still be friends."

"I don't want to be just friends! I thought I was the only one for you! Goodbye, Brad Levine!" Savannah ran out of the house and wasn't looking both sides of her. She suddenly saw a black truck coming pass her and it hit her. It was too late for Savannah to run.

"SAVANNAH!!" Brad yelled and ran out of his house. He was in such a panick and called 911.

* * *

I figured I had to do more story lines with the Kinkirk kids. Read and review this chapter.

Tell me what should happen to Savannah. PLEASE & THANKS :)


	20. Please God Help Us

Chapter 20: Please God Help Us

1:30 P.M. June 30th, 2020

Everyone was at the Glen Oak's hospital. From Eric and Annie to Julie and Hank. They were such a silent group of family sitting and waiting at the waiting room. No one has told them news about Savannah.

Lucy called to inform her eldest son about his sister. He came as soon as possible and when he saw his family he became devastated

"How is she?" Jake asked worriedly.

Lucy just shooked her head crying.

"You did this? You broke my sister's heart? You made her get in a car accident? You jerk!" Jake grabbed Brad to the side of the hospital room and pushed him into the wall. Matt and Eric went over to break them up.

"Jake? Enough. It isn't Brad's fault! It's not Savannah's either. You can't fight in a hospital like that!" Matt tried his best to calm nephew down.

"I told her we need a break. That was it." Brad repeated his explanation.

"Don't ever fight like that, Jake. It doesn't suit you." Annie cried sobbingly.

"Well? Can I go see her?" Jake asked with an attitude.

"We all want to see her. Not just you." Jake looked at his fourteen years old cousin Emma Rivera.

"Why does bad things happen to my family? Why God? WHY?!" Lucy asked loudly. Maddie walked over to her Aunt Ruthie for comfort.

"Lucy..." Kevin comforted his wife as she sobbed loudly.

"Dear God, please let Savannah and Katie be okay. We don't need this anymore." Eric prayed and looked up to God.

"Savannah's the coolest cousin! Why couldn't it just be you instead?" Emma Rivera's identical twin sister Grace Rivera stood up and looked angrily at Brad.

"You were never hot anyways!" Carlos walks over to his daughter Grace who was the closets to Savannah.

"Grace? Gracie? Don't do this. Sshh.. it's okay." Carlos hugs his daughter.

"This is the worst year of my life!" Charles Rivera angrily stood up and ran out of the hospital waiting room.

"Charles!" Mary called out after her son.

Charles heard his mother call after him. He didn't care. He thought about going back but he needed for a long drive.

* * *

A couple of hours later visiting hour arrived. Lucy and Kevin sat in their daughter's hospital private room that Eric got her.

"Wake up, honey. God? We need our daughters." Lucy looked at her clock. She wondered how long Savannah's been in a coma.

"Why does this happen? Kevin?"

"I'd like to know myself."

All the sudden they payed attention to Savannah as she opened her eyes weakly.

"Savannah!" Lucy said amazingly excited.

"Oh, baby! Dr. Lucas!" Kevin called out loudly. Dr. Lucas arrived to the room.

"Wow. Savannah? This is a miracle. No comas end up like this... usually there in for two days, months, and years--were going to need her tested." Dr. Lucas paused.

"For now, we'll give you a moment with you're daughter." Lucy thanked him as she cried with tears..

"How do you feel, baby?" Kevin asked his daughter. He saw the look on his eldest daughter's face.

"Where am I?" She asked confusingly.

"You're in a hospital sweetie. You ran out of Brad's house. You were hit in a car accident."

"Who are you?" Kevin and Lucy glanced at one another.

"Dr. Lucas?!" Kevin screamed immediately

Dr. Lucas rushed into the hospital.  
"What is it? Is everything okay?" Dr. Lucas asked concrerned.

"She asked who we were. What does this tell you?" Kevin asked stressfully.

"Savannah? Do you know why your're here?" Dr. Lucas asked.

"No." She forgot already even if her parents told her the reason.

"Do you remember aynthing?"

"I'm sorry. No."

"Mr. Kinkirk? Mrs. Kinkirk? You're daughter has amnesia. It will take her days and months to make her remember this. I'm sorry this had to turn out this way."

"Oh, gosh, Savannah." Lucy hugged her. Savannah wanted to let go. She was afraid. She didn't know who anyone was.

"What can we do?" Kevin asked seriously.

"Help her. Help her, remember." Dr. Lucas walked away.

* * *

Later everyone came to see her and talk to her. They all knew that Savannah can't remember anything and it was hard for her. Jake was angry with Brad.  
It only took a couple of hours to bring Savannah home. Her relatives didn't want to overwhelm her with being around her at the house.

Only Brad was there with her. Jake watched threw the whole thing.

"You should leave." Jake suggested.

"Why? She's my girlfriend." Savannah looked at the two boys fighting.

"Doesn't matter."

Zach and Mike suddenly turned to watch after they played their card game.

"Savannah? Do you want me to stay with you?" Brad asked. Savannah shrugged confusingly. She was sitting in a couch. She still couldn't remember who, what, or where yet.

"I want you to leave." Jake was getting very angry with Brad.

"I love you. You know that right?" Brad asked. He wanted to kiss Savannah but she turned away.

"Get out." Jake angrily pushed Brad out of the house.

Mike walked over to his sister.

"You okay?" Mike asked with his concerned.

Savannah shook her head.

"She'll be okay when she doesn't see Brad." Jake comforted her as she began to cry.

Kevin walked over to the living room.

"What happened?"

"Brad happened. Dad? He's a total jerk. I don't want him near Savannah at all."

Kevin nodded. He had two situation to deal with. His daughter missing and Savannah.

"Jake? You need some rest." Kevin suggested. Jake nodded.

"I love you." Jake told his sister. "I want you to know that. I'm so glad that you'r'e able to be back home and not in the hospital."

Savannah smiled.

"Good night." Savannah smiled again. She watched her brother go.

"Zach? Mike? Go to bed." Kevin suggested.

"Okay, dad. Good night. Love you." Zach said. Kevin said the same to his boys. "Good night Savannah. Love you too." Mike did the same.

Maddie and Annabell came down the stairs.

"How' s Savannah doing?" Annabell asked. She then looked at her sister's face.

"Not too good." Kevin responded.

"Daddy? Mommy already fell asleep. Can you tell her we said good night and we love her?" Maddie asked.

"Of course, darling." Maddie smiled. She hugged and kissed her father as she said good night and I love you. Annabell did the same.

"It's okay to talk. You haven't spoken since you got home." Kevin tried to convince his daughter.

"How come I don't remember anything? You're my family right?" Savannah finally spoke.

"Always."

"Who's that guy that was here?"

"That was you're boyfriend."

"I don't remmeber having a boyfriend. This sucks! I can't remember anything."

"Do you remember you're sister Katie?"

"No. Why? What happened?"

"She was kidnapped thirteen days ago. It's been real hard on all of us."

"What's kidnapped?"

"It's when a stranger kidnaps a child, infant, teen, or toddler. The kidnapper is not someone we know. They steal. They take you're love ones away from us. You were dealing it in a very hard way. You were angry."

"I feel angry that I can't remember my own family."

"It will take a while. Hey? At least God gave us one miracle."

"What's that?"

"You." Savannah smiled. Kevin hugs his daughter.

"I want to remember. I really do. Help me?"

"Of course, I will. Of course." Kevin and Savannah shared one more hug. Kevin hugged her with tears in his eyes.

He still remembered he had Katie. He thanked God for this miracle that his eldest daughter is alive.

He just wants one more miracle. He knew just what to do.

* * *

FINALLY AN UPDATE!

sorry its been so long. something was wrong with fanfiction..net n it wouldnt let me update coz i had 15 document limits.

GOT MORE TO COME


	21. Back To Business

Chapter 20: Back To Business

_July 5th, 2020_

It only took Savannah days to start remembering everyone and everything. She now remembers her family and friends clearly. The one thing that Kevin wants was a miracle from God. He's going to make it happen.

He made it happen the day after Savannah arrived home from the hospital.

He and Lucy fought to the press that they are needing and wanting to keep Katie's story in the media. And that's what there going to do.

"Daddy? It's been days. Everynight I get nightmares." Annabell enters her father's office.

"Do you need to see Mrs. Sullivan?"

"No."

"We did good yesterday, right?" Kevin asked. The whole extended family spended fourth of July together.

"I tried to enjoy. My happiness was fake yesterday. Every smile and laugh is a fake." Annabell pause. "Daddy? I need Katie."

"We all do sweetheart. We all do."

"Do you think she's going to come home?"

"Of course."

"When? When are we going to have her back?"

"Annabell? I'm going to have to go down the search center. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Kevin got up.

"Can I go?"

"You're too young for this sweetie."

"She's my sister! I'm the witness!"

"I'm sorry."

"Okay, fine." Annabell walked away before Kevin could leave the search center. Lucy was already there.

* * *

Annabell looked at Jake and Savannah talking. Zach, Mike, and Maddie were coloring.

"How bad was I?" Savannah asked.

"Horribly bad." Jake tried to read a book.

"So, I'm no longer with Brad?"

"SAVANNAH?! PLEASE, STOP!" Jake yelled angrily.

Savannah glared at her brother and stormed upstairs to her room. Jake looked at Annabell who had tears coming down her eyes.

"You okay?" Jake asked his little sister.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Annabell sat next to her big brother.

"Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry."

"Yeah. When? I'm sick of this. Mom and Dad aren't going to be home anymore, again." Mike remembered when they were searching for his sister.

"Do we have to stay at Grandma and Grandpa's again?" Zach asked.

"I love Grandma nad Grandpa." Maddie smiled.

"Hey? They won, didn't they? Maybe this time--" Jake paused. "There'll find something."

Annabell moved over to Jake for comfort.

"They will. That something will be Katie." Jake stroke down Annabell's hair. She was still crying.

* * *

Lucy and Kevin were back at the press conference. There were over a thousand people for their congregation.

"Were back on business. We never gave up hope on thoses days when we weren't searching for Katie. .We protest, fought, and did everything we could. We are here now to start all over again. The search is new. This time we aren't giving up. She has been missing for over ten days, and we will need her home. Savannah's doing great aftter her tragedy, our kid's are trying, and we are here. We are here to do this all over again. We aren't going to let them quit on us this time." Kevin spoke.

"We thank you for all you're support." Lucy spoke once Kevin was done.

After the press conference they began searching and yelling out for Katie's name.

Katie knew she's close to home. She could hear her Uncle Simon yell out her name.

"My Uncle Simon's looking for me." Katie told her kidnapper Tom. They had a secret hiding place in the woods.

"Shut up!" Tom demanded.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Katie lied so she could run to her family.

"No, you don't!"

"But--I have too!"

"Remember what I said? You're my daughter now."

"You're suppose to be moving to Florida."

"Do you want to die?!" Tom asked angrily.

Katie shook her head as a no. She decided to keep herself quiet. She was tied against a tree trurnk.

She wanted so much coming from Tom. She was scared to talk, scared to ask, and scared to run away.


	22. Matt's Lie Detective Test

**Chapter 22: Matt's Lie Detective Test**

_ July 6th, 2020_

Matt was scheduled take a test like Kevin did back in June. He was one of those who had to take a lie detective test.

**Detective Williams**-You understand the propose of a Lie Detective Test?

**Matt-**Yes.

**Detective Williams-**You know that you're answers have to be yes and no.

**Matt-**Yes.

**Detective-**Are you Matthew Camden?

**Matt-**Yes.

**Detective-**You're the older brother of Lucy Kinkirk?

**Matt-**Yes.

**Detective-**Are you the uncle of Katie Rose Kinkirk?

**Matt-**Yes.

**Detective-**Did you kidnapp Katie?

**Matt-**No.

**Detective**-Did you kill her?

**Matt-**NO.

**Detective-**You two have a close relationship?

**Matt-**Yes.

**Detective-**Did you ever kill somene?

**Matt-**No.

**Detective-**Have you hurt anyone physically?

**Matt-**No.

**Detective-**Did you ever hurt Katie?

**Matt-**No.

**Detective**-Do you have any idea if Katie was afraid of someone?

**Matt-**No.

**Detective-**You dont' know who took her?

**Matt-**No.

**Detective-**You found her necklace during the last search and that was it?

**Matt-**Yes.

**Detective-**You didn't find any clothing, blood, or Katie?

**Matt-**NO.

**Detective-**The last time you saw Katie was June 1st?

**Matt**-Yes.

**Detective-**She didn't tell you if someone was bothering her?

**Matt-**NO, and--

**Detective-**Mr. Camden? I know that was familiar to the other question. You are only aloud to answer yes or no.

_Matt nodded stressfully. He wondered why his interview was longer then his brother in law_

**Detective-**You're eldest daughter's name is Jennifer Ruth Camden?

**Matt-**Yes.

**Detective-**She turned thirteen last month?

**Matt-**Yes.

**Detective-**Jennifer was almost kidnapped on June 9th, 2020?

**Matt-**Yes.

**Detective-**You're other daughter Kelly Camden saw the abductor?

**Matt-**Yes.

**Detective-**She screamed for help?

**Matt**-Yes.

**Detective-**She screamed for Daddy?

**Matt-**Yes.

**Detective-**Were you able to see the abductor or who broke into the house?

**Matt-**No.

**Detective-**He disappeared when you arrived to you're daughters's room?

**Matt-**Yes.

**Detective-**You're story made the article on June 10th?

**Matt-**Yes.

**Detective-**You didn't bother teling Lucy or Kevin?

**Matt-**No.

**Detective**-The reason was because they had so many stress?

**Matt-**Yes.

**Detective-**On June 13th, 2020 they called the Kinkirks, and, told them they were giving up on Katie?

**Matt**-Yes.

**Detective-**Kevin and Lucy went on a protest?

**Matt-**Yes.

**Detective**-It didn't work?

**Matt-**No.

**Detective**-You're eldest niece's story made it on the article. She was involed on a hit and run car accident. Was that true?

**Matt**-Yes.

**Detective**-It involed with her relationship with Brad Levine?

**Matt**-Yes.

**Detective-**She was put in a coma for not too long?

**Matt-**Yes.

**Detective-**Kevin decided to go back on search? The day after it happened?

**Matt-**Yes.

**Detective-**He has qouted, 'were not giving up this time?'

**Matt-**Yes.

**Detective-**Are you nervous?

**Matt-**Yes.

**Detective-**Are you postive you did not kidnap, murder, or hid her somewhere?

**Matt-**Yes.

**Detective-**Are you lying?

**Matt-**No.

**Detective-**Do you know who Annabell's talking about? About who may of kidnapped Katie?

**Matt-**No.

**Detective-**Was there any suspcious neighbor or anything?

**Matt-(thinks for a bit)** Yes.

**Detective**-Was his name Tom?

**Matt**-Yes.

**Detective**-Did he ever have any eye contact wtih you're niece?

**Matt**-Yes.

**Detective**-So, you think this could be who kidnapped Katie?

**Matt**-Yes.

**Detective**-Annabell doesn't remember the name?

**Matt**-No.

**Detective**-HE moved the beginning of June right?

**Matt**-Yes.

**Detective**-You're sure this could be Katie's abductor?

**Matt**-(seriously) Yes.

**Detective**-Do you remember what he looks like?

**Matt**-Yes.

**Detective**-Has he ever been in teh Kinkirk's residence?

**Matt**-Yes.

**Detective**-Do you think ANnabell knows, but doesn't want to say?

**Matt**-No.

**Detective**-It says here she knows the voice.

**Matt**-Yes.

**Detective**-DId you have any eye contact, a small chat, or even a conversation witht Tom?

**Matt**-Yes,

**Detective**-Did you talk about Katie? Did he?

**Matt**-Yes.

**Detective**-Let's call the Kinkirks.

Detective Williams dailed the Kinkirk's number to come up to the station with Annabell. They needed her to do another interview.


	23. Answering Truthfully

**Chapter 23: Answering Truthfully**

_ 2:00 P.M. July 6th, 2020_

Kevin picked up the phone in his office room. He was very busy but he knew he needed to pick up.

"Hello?" Kevin spoke.

"Kevin? This is Detective Williams. I have Matt Camden with me. We think the kidnapper could be Tom. You remember? You're neighbor?"

Detective WIlliams is really good friends with the Kinkirks. He sometimes visits them when not working.

"Tom? He moved..." Kevin was getting suspicous.

"Yes. We think he has Katie." Detective Williams paused. "Do you mind bringing Annabell down to the station?"

"They said don't ask her to many questions. They said to wait until she comes to us."

"Kevin? IF we ask her, she will remember. It's a whole different way."

"Alright. Fine, I'll take her down the station. Should I bring LUcy with me?"

"No. Just Annabell."

"Okay. I'll see you there." They both hanged up the phone.

* * *

Kevin and Annabell arrived at the station. They greeted Matt with a hello, hug, and Annabell gave her uncle a kiss on the cheeck.

"Hello, Annabell. How are you doing today?" Detective Williams asked.

"Good." Annabell responded nervously.

"We need you to answer truthfully. Do you think you can do that?"

Annabell shrugged.

"Do you remember Tom? You're neighbor?"

Annabell nodded. Kevin and Matt watched every move.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"June 2nd."

"Where?"

"Outside my house talking to my mommy."

"Did you ever talk to him?"

"No."

"Did he look at you or Katie suspicously?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"The same day."

"What were you and Katie doing that time?"

"Harp lessons with our harp teacher."

"You saw him look at you?"

"Yes. He looked at Katie more."

"Did you know he was moving to Florida?"

"Yes."

"Is this the man you said, 'you knew the voice?' from somewherer?"

"I think it could be."

There was a long silent pause.

"Do you any of you know his last name?"

"Tom. Tom Benson." Kevin replied.

"I think, we think he could be the kidnapper." Detective Williams said in relief.

"Thank God." Kevin said relief. Matt did the same and couldn't believe it.

None of them could.


	24. Not Like This

Chapter 24: Not LIke This

_July 8th, 2007_

The Kinkirks did a interview on TV and put Tom Benson on the news. The seach was still going on and sniffer dogs were with the Searchers. It has been over a month and they need to find Katie.

Matt is on the search ground with Detective Johnson and his dog. Sarah is also with them.

"I can't believe Tom would do such a thing." Matt shook his head.

"We don't know he did--" Sarah was cutt off.

"Sarah? It makes a lot of sense. Tom moved to Florida and drove there on the beginning of June."

"He was a nice guy though."

"We know the real him now." Matt responded angrily.

Detective Johnson realized his dog knew there was a nasty odor somewhere near them.

"What is it Snick?" Detective Johnson asked by his dog's name. Matt and Sarah followed.

When they got closer they saw a young girl's body. The face was pale, body full of bruises, and blood scattered near.

"KATIE!!" Matt screamed.

"This is her?" Detective Johnson asked.

"Oh my God! I'm calling Lucy and Kevin." Sarah grabbed her phone. Matt cried and kept feeling her heart and palse. There was none. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it. He cried on her uncontrollably.

Detective Johnson took out his walkie talkie and announced they found the girl Dead.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the place where they found Katie's body.

Lucy cried hysterically so did Kevin. Annie, Eric, Julie, Hank, and so on. None of them knew how to tell ANnabell or their children, Katie's cousins, and friends

About a couple of hours later they knew they had to tell the Media..

Annabell sat on the coach with her sister Maddie and a few cousins. They were watching the news.

"The abduction of thirteen years old Katie Rose Kinkirk was abducted on June 3rd, 2020. She has been missing for over a month and eight days. Polices, Detectives, and FBI's have been searching right after the teen went missing. A while later they decided to quit and move on. The teen's father qouted, 'were not giving up on Katie. Were gonna find her they went right on the search again. Today around 11:30 a.m. Detective Johnson, the teen's Aunt Sarah and Uncle Matt, found her dead. Brutelly bruised, scattered with blood, and a very pale face. They still however still think Tom Benson had something to do about the teens Abduction and Murder. This isn't a happy ending for the Kinkirks. No matter how long they prayed for a miracle. Were very sorry for the lose of Katie Rose Kinkrik. We have the parents of the teen." The news reporter pauses.

"Good morning. I'm so very sorry about you're lovely daughter." All Lucy could do was just cry hysterically.

"Katie was a good child. I always prayed to God every morning, every night, and every day. I was hoping for a wonderful miracle and a happy ending. I guess, I'm not getting one. Katie was always sweet, beauitful, nice, caring, loving, and had many friends. Her passions are the harp and horseback riding. She didn't deserve to die. She didn't do anything to anyone to hurt them. My little Katie's an beauitful Angel now with my father. I just want to find the man who did this, and put him to jail. Forever. Katie? We love you and will miss you. We'll never forget about you" Kevin put his arms around Lucy to comfort her.

"Thank you very much. Once again, I'm so very sorry for you're losse." The news report said. "And thank y ou for watching Channel 5 news."

Annabell turned the tv off and screamed. Everyone ran to the living room.

"Annabell? What's wrong?" Charles asked. Annabell was hysterical.

"Katie's an Angel in Heaven." Maddie told everyone for Annabell.

"What?" Zach and Mike were shocked.

"Mom and dad didn't call us! They told the Media right away--and not their own children! Katie's siblings! SHE'S DEAD!!"

Erica ran up and hugged Annabell and comforted her.

Everyone else stayed silent and cried.

Why didn't Lucy, Kevin, aunts, and uncles tell them first?

* * *

well...I thought about what I wanted to do with my story. & this is what I thought of. I wanted to thank each and everyone who enjoys & Loves reading my story. I appericate your waitings as you are waiting patiently for my updates. Something's up with my documents and I can't update like I used too. Sorry for the delays but more than 1 chapters are up.

R&R. PLZ & THANKS:)


	25. Katie's Funeral

Chapter 24: Katie's Funeral

_ July 15th, 2020_

For the past seven days of the Camdens, Kinkirks, and everyone else in Glen Oak lives have been griefing differently about Katie's death. Nobody could understand why such a thing could happen to such a sweet, kind, lovely, and beauitful girl. The daughter of Reverend Kinkirk and Kevin Kinkirk. It was defiently very hard for the Kinkirks.

Everyone got ready for Katie's fueneral wearing black. Their faces were covered with tears as they sobbed. Everyone was ready to go but Savannah wasn't in the living room.

"Hon? Where's you're sister?" Lucy asked Annabell. Annabell shrugged. She hasn't talked to anyone. She hasn't smiled or laugh.

"I'll go get her." Jake offered. He headed up the stairs to his siter's room.

Jake knocked on the door. He knew he wouldn't get a response so he opened it himself.

"Why aren't you ready?" Jake asked. Savannah was looking at a photo of her and Katie taken years ago. Savannah was only 5 and Katie was 3.

"I remember the days when we were closer than ever." Savannah whiped her tears away. Jake comforted her. Savannah pushed Jake away from her.

"This wasn't suppose to happen. Two days before Katie was abducted I told her that, I 'Hated her.' I didn't want to go and tell the cops that. They'd think I'm a suspect or something. Katie was in my room. I yelled at her for the stupidest things everr. I haven't really talked. I just ignored her the two days before what happened to Katie. I'm such an idiot. Katie will never forgive me now...she's resting in peace. I didn't twnat my last words to be, ' I hate you.' And I don't want to live a guilt for the rest of my life. I have to go talk to her privately." Savannah tried to calm herself down.

"So, you're not going to the funeral?" Jake asked while patiently waiting for an answer.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Savannah grabbed a pillow that Katie got for her fifteenth birthday. It was a hot pink shiny pillow that had her name on it.

"You'll regret it." Jake closes the door. Savannah cries on the pillow sobbingly.

When Jake walk back dwon the stairs he had to break the news to the family. Savannah wasn't coming.

* * *

Everyone was at the funeral. From Katie's family, to friends, and to thet ones who helped the search of her abduction/murdered.

Reverened Eric Camden was doing a serivce for his granddaughter. Lucy couldn't see herself speaking on her own daughter's funeral.

"We are here today to say goodbye to Katie Rose Kinkirk. She was everything. She was my granddaughter, a sister, a niece, and a best friend. She was always happy, always a good mood, laughing, and always smiling. Katie was a gifted child. She was known to be the sweetheart of my daughter's family. Katie has her own personality. She's a very quiet, shy, and reserved teenager. She isn't like the rest of the girls at her age. At thirteen, girls usually find themselves interested in boys. Katie? She was never. Not now..but I knew in the future, she would of been. At her age, she was interested in the harp, piano, spending time family and friends. She loved shopping for clothes. She loved shopping for birthday gifts & Christmas gift. The one thing I will always remember is her smile. Her beauitful smile always lit up my day. On June 3rd was a horrible night for my family. I will never forget that day..I will never forget any day, I spent with Katie. I know for sure she is in a safe place with God. She's an angel now." Eric paused as he started crying.

"This picture is made from my son in law Kevin Kinkirk. Her father. This is how we picture her now. An angel with wings. This was taken when she turned thirteen years old. That beauitful face, smile, and dress. Kevin has made theses wings. She's our special angel. We will miss you always, and, forever. Rest in peace our beauitful Angel."

After Eric's speech they had a silent prayer. The picture that Kevin made was a huge photo frame of Katie with wings.

When the funeral was over everyone placed flowers, roses, teddy bears, and favorite stuffed toys animal of Katie's. When Lucy walked up to her daughter's coffin she cried hystericall. She fell on her knees and just cried.

"Why? Why God?!" She asked as Kevin comforted collasping down and crying next to his wife.


	26. Not the Same

Chapter 26: Not the Same

_5:00 p.m. July 15h, 2020_

Once the funeral ended everyone gathered at the Kinkirk's house. All of Katie's friends and family. When they entered teh house it was full of Katie's photos. When she was first born, her first walk, her first swimming lesson, harp lesson, harp concert photos, horse back riding, family vacations, and photos with friends. The photo that Kevin made for his daughter was the one everyone saw at the funeral.

Everyone in the house was sobbing and crying with tears. The siblings of Katie were nowhere near the living room.

"I'm so sorry Lucy." The Camden's childhood friend Keesha Hamilton Richardson hugged and cried with her best friend.

"This wasn't suppose to happen. I need to get my daughter back--I need too."

"Sshh... Katie's an angel. She's a precious, beauitful, lovely Angel. Just remember she's always watching you." Keesha comforted her. "Where are you're children?"

"I...I don't know. They went straight upstairs together."

"I'm so sorry again." Lucy nodded folding her arms. Mary and David walked up to their sister.

"You okay?" Mary asked. Lucy looked at her sister and glared at her.

"Am I okay? NO I'M NOT! I don't know where my children are!" Lucy screamed. Kevin noticed his wife's behavor as he was talking to Katie's 7th grade English teacher.

"I'll be back." Kevin confirmed Mr. Silverstien.

"Luce? You got to calm down." Kevin paused. "Look how much people loved Katie."

"Where are my children?!" Lucy yelled.

"I'll go get them." David suggested heading up the stairs. He rearlized that one door was closed. It was his nieces Annabell and Katie's room.

He knocked and opened the door. They were all sitting on the girl's queen bed crying. Savannah wasn't sitting on the queen bed though.

"Hey, kids. You're mother's looking for you." David announced. They just shrugged. Savannah was sitting on a chair hugging her pillow.

"I don't want to go down." Zach said. "There'll just make us cry even more!"

"Exactly. Uncle David? Please, don't let us go down." Sam agreed.

David sighed. He sat next to Annabell and comforted her. Annabell pushed David's arm away.

"Don't. Don't touch me." Annabell ran out of her room and ran downstairs to the living room. She ran and hugged her mother.

"Mommy..mommy...I'm so sorry." Annabell apogolized for letting this happen. She feels deep inside that this whole thing is her fault. Everyone looked and payed attention to Lucy and Annabell.

"Baby? It isn't your fault." Lucy bended dwon her daughter's size.

"YES, it is! I let it happen! No one knows the real story! The real story is, Katie asked for help! She asked me to get help right away. I chickened out!!

It was silent for a long period moment.

"She hates me! I know it! I just--mommy? I want to die and be with her now." Annabell collasped on the floor and cried hysterically.

Eric and Annie ran over to their granddaughter and comforted her. Annabell didn't want anyone to touch her or be comforted.

Lucy and Kevin glanced at each other. They knew they needed to see Mrs. Sullivan again. Their eight years old daughter is thinking about death.


	27. Quitting The Media

Chapter 27: Quitting the Media

_July 16th, 2020_

Katie's death was all over the news.

"What do you have to say to the man that killed her?" A reporter asked the Kinkirks.

"He's sick and horrible and disgusting!" An angrily Lucy responded. She put Roses near her daughter's grave. Roses were her favorite type of flowers.

"Mr. Kinkrik?"

"I think that you should leave us alone." Kevin demanded. "There's nothing else you could do. Our daughter died and she needs some peace. She doesn't want to be watching us talking to reporters about her."

"You've been keeping her story on the media for days."

"Yeah? We quit." Kevin and Lucy walked away. Before they did LUcy blew a kiss on her daughter's grave.

* * *

Kevin angrily opened the door and slammed the door after Lucy came in. The kids sat next to each other sobbing. They still couldn't get over there sister's death.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Jake asked worriedly.

"No more medias, guys." Kevin announced. He was proud of himself of what he did.

The children were relief. Followed by news reporters and cameras everywhere was annoying to them.

"Annabell? Why didn't you come with us today?" Lucy asked putting her arms around Annabell's.

Annabell just shrugged. She hasn't talked to anyone since yesterday.

"She doesn't say a word. She's mute now." Mike rolls his eyes annoyed.

"Savannah too." Mike added.

"Were not going to be on TV anymore?" Maddie asked.

"No, darling." Kevin tries to smile.

"Yeah!" Maddie runs up to her father and hugs him. Kevin carries her.

"This is so stupid. This is the worst summer ever. My sixteen year is suppose to be amazing..I can tell it won't." Savannah finally spoke up. Her family looked at her.

"Do you always have to think of yourself?" Jake angrily asked.

"Why do you always think I'm concited?" Savannah folded her arms.

"Cause, you are!" Savannah slapped Jake on the face. She ran to the music room.

"Savannah!" Lucy was shocked at her daughter's behavor.

"Are you okay Jakey?" Mddie asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, squirt. Thanks." Jake's' nickname for Maddie was always Squirt.

Annabell followed her sister to the music room.

"We need to see Mrs. Sullivan again." Kevin suggested. Lucy nodded agreeing.

"Boy..what a cat fight. Only, you're a guy." Mike tried to make everyone laugh. Jake just glared and he knew he wanted to laugh.

"You know you wanna laugh!" Mike tried his hardest to move on.

"I do. You're always the one making people laugh, move on, and convincing everyone to enjoy life." Mike smiled at his brother's comment.

* * *

Savannah was playing the piano. She never knew she could. She took lessons at three and stopped for only three months after.

"I never knew you'd played." Annabell spoke after her breakout of her sister's reception.

"You spoke." Savannah was shocked.

"You're playing."

There was a silent moment.

"Does this mean were gonna try to be closer?" Savannah asked.

"Katie and I were closer."

"I'm sorry I wasn't close to both of you. The time Katie was alive."

"I always knew you were jealous of our relationship."

Savannah nodded. She kept that a secret for years.

"Come here." Savannah smiled. Her and Annabell hugged.

"You got to move on. You can't avoid talking, eating, smiling, or laughing. That's what Katie's life was about. I realized that just now."

"Thanks, Savannah. I looked up to you too. You know?"

Savannah shook her head. "NO, I never knew. Until now."

The girls smiled and hugged again. They held hands and went back to the living room.

"Annabell and I are okay. We didn't mean to worry you guys." Savannah paused. "Were sorry for worrying you guys."

"Tha'ts fine." Kevin smiled and felt like things were going back to nomral step by step.

"Jake? I'm sorry for what I've done."

"It's fine, Savannah. Don't blame you." Savannah nodded.

"Annabell? Are you okay?" Lucy asked worreidly about her daughter.

"Yes, mommy. I'm okay now. Can I move in Savannah's room? You know, that small bed."

Everyone smiled when Annabell started talking agaian.

"Of course you can, hon." Lucy hugged her daughter. Kevin did the same. The brothers and Maddie joined the family group hug.

* * *

thanks for reading & reviewing. it means a lot to me. I think I made this chapter touching

give me some ideas of how the kids should change. I don't want them to go normal too fast...this was just something I started writing and posting.

like how some of the kid's behavor changes.


	28. Finally 18

Chapter 28: Finally 18

_July 20th, 2020_

Today Jake's turning officailly the big eighteen. His first birthday without his sister Katie who'd always play the harp with Annabell.

When Jake woke up on his big day he saw his family already awake in the kitchen with all his favorite breakfast. There was a colorful sign that said "Happy Birthday Jake!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAKE!!" They all said with excitment.

"Thank you." Everyone hugged Jake and kissed on the cheek.

"Jakey!!" Jake picked up Squirt and carried her.

"I made this for you Jakey. It's a picture of you and me."

Jake looked at the drawing. "Thank you Squirt. I really like it." Jake tickels his little sister who giggles.

"So, what are you doing on you're big day?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"I wanna drive around Glen Oak with a few of my friends." Jake responded.

"With you're new car?" Kevin surpirsed Jake. He's been using the family's car for driving.

"What?" Jake asked extremly excited.

"Zach and I think you'd like it." Mike smiled. "Wait...you'll love it."

"Yeah. It's the perfect car for you." Zach added.

"It's out the garage." Savannah pointed to the outside.

"And, here are you're new keys." Annabell handed her brother his new keys.

The whole family step outside and Kevin opened the garage where his son's new car was.

"This is so awesome!1" Jake checked out his new car and sat in it.

"We all picked it out." Savannah smiled.

"Can I go out for my birthday? You know...Bryan, Jack, and Luke?"

"Sure, Jake. Just after you spend quality time with you're family."

"Thanks, mom. Thanks, dad. Thanks guys." They all smiled.

"Jakey gotta car." Maddie giggled.

"Yes, I did. Squirt." Maddie smiled.

* * *

Jake spent quality time with his family before he hanged out with his friends. His friends were excited about Jake's new car.

"Road trip!" Bryan screamed as he drove on the driveway.

"Here. Have a beer." Jake looked at it. He hasn't drinked since the last time he did and was really drunrk.

"Sorry, man. Can't." He was focusing on driving.

"Did Jakey promise his mommy and daddy?" Bryan joked with his best friend since 8th grade.

"Oh shut up!" Jake threw something at him but Bryan missed it.

"You're eighteen. You can do whatever you want." Jack reminded his good friend since 9th grade.

"I don't know guys. I was out of it last time." Jake sighed.

"It's you're birthday, man. Come on." Luke handed him a beer. He knew Luke for a few short years. For him it seemed like he knew him longer than he did.

"Alright." Jake couldn't take the peer pressure. He was drinking and driving at the same time.

* * *

Lucy and Kevin sat on their living room couch next to each other. After the horrible even that happened their children got closer and closer.

"I'm thinking giving him his own car was a wrong idea." Lucy remembered the time her son was so out of it.

"He was in peer pressure. He was in his freshmen year. Jake knows better than that."

"Bryan, Jack, and Luke don't know better than that. There'll probably convince him on drinking agian."

"Luce? It's Jake's birthday. Don't think so negative." Lucy sighed. She now reconsidered about the whole thing.

* * *

Jake was starting to think that now Luke was right. He's having the time of his life. Driving to nowhere, blasting music, and in his new convertable.

"I really don't know how collage life is going to be...when we could all just think of drinking, and, driving!" Bryan cheered with his arms up in the air.

"You guys were right. This is awesome." Jake screamed with excitment. He didn't realize that he drove threw a red light.

A police car drove right after them to stop him and the boys.

"Can I have you're license please, sir?" Officer Williams asked. He realized he knew the driver from the Abduction/Murdered of Katie ROse Kinkirk's.

"Uhh, you see...it's my eighteenth birhtday. I don't want to get involed with the police today." Jake tried to convince the Officer about not giving him a ticket.

"But you passed over a red light."

"And, I'm sorry."

"The rule goes for everyone else Mr. Kinkirk." Jake sighed.

"How do you know my name?"

"Are you out of it? I've worked with you're sweet sister's case."

Bryan, Jack, and Luke looked at Jake and they looked at the Officer.

"Here's a ticket." Officer Williams handed him a ticket. "Have a nice day."

Jake knew he was going to be in trouble once he got home. He wondered why'd God or Katie let this happen to him on his eighteenth birthday.

He always thought that they were both watching over him.

* * *

thanks guys for the reviews again it means a lot to me. This is the only story that I sticked with and never deleted. Hehe..I figured I'd give Jake some car trouble. Preacher Kids go bad...that's where I think this story will go. Unless you guys give me some good idea

Keep Reviewing & thanks :)


	29. Lectures

Chapter 29: Lectures

_12:00 a.m. July 21th, 2020 _

Jake couldn't drive the car anymore. Luke who was more sobber than his best friends drove back to the Kinkirk's residence. They had to carry Jake into the house.

Bryan and Jack carried Jake onto the couch. Luke closed the door behind him and made sure to not make so much noises. He didn't want to wake up the family.

"What do we do?" Bryan whispered.

"I don't know. We seem to be more sobber." Jack sighed.

"I'll go get him a bucket to throw up on." Luke walked into the kitchen.

Jake threw up literally. Kevin and Lucy could hear from usptairs and anre very concerned about what's happening. They turn on the lights.

"Bryan? Jack?" Kevin asked confusingly. "Jake?" He looks at his son.

"What in the world have you been doing? Do you know what time it is? Its 12:00 a.m. You're brothers and sisters have been sleeping. Why are you drunk?!" Lucy yelled which caused Jake's head to hurt.

"Stop..yelling. Please." Luke went to give him a a wet cold towel to put on his head.

"Boys? I think you should go home now. You won't see Jake till the first day o f school." Lucy glared at his sons.

"Reverened Kinkirk? It was our idea to give him a beer. Were sorry." Bryan apogolized.

"I don't want him to be anywhere near you guys. My son is not a drunk. He's a sweet, intelligence, and a carrying young man. You can't take that away from my eldest son. He knows better. Goodnight, and, Goodbye boys. Get home okay, though."

"Bye Reverend Kinkirk. Bye Mr. Kinkirk." The three men left the house.

"I'm really sorry. I'm never going to drink again." Jake throws up on the bucket that Luke gave him.

"You promised that last time." Lucy said angrily.

"Can we talk tomorrow? My head hurts like shit." Jake never curses unless he gets drunk. Kevin and Lucy nod and shake their head.

"Good night." They tell Jake. "We love you."

"Night."

"Don't do this again though." Lucy warned Jake. Jake nodded.

His parents went back usptairs to go to sleep.They would deal with him later.

* * *

Annabell and Maddie walke downstairs to go to the kitchen. Annabell opens the lights and sees her big brother on the couch.

"What stinks?!" Maddie tried her hardest not to breathe.

"The buckets full of throw up." Annabelll had the disgusted look on her face.

"Eeeww!" They both cry together.

"I think he's drunk." Annabell observed.

"I think so too. Annabell? Can I have waffels please?"

"Sure, Maddie. We don't want to wake up Mom and Dad. They probably dealt with this last night."

"Yeah." Maddie shakes her head and looks at her big brother.

Savannah, Mike, and Zach enter their kitchen and smell the throw up's.

"Eewww. It stinks in here!" Savannah holds her nose.

"You're telling me? Jake's drunk." Annabell points to Jake.

"Again? He promised Mom and Dad." Savannah remembered his freshmen year.

"Sometimes people can't make promises." Zach annouced.

"Yeah, like you." Mike rolls his eyes. Zach gives him a glare.

"Can't believe he would drink like that. You know? I've always been looking up to him. I'm disapointed in Jake." Annabell sighs.

"Everybody makes mistakes." Savannah shruggs. Her siblings agrees with her.

Lucy and Kevin come down the kitchen for breakfast. The kids glance at them nverously.

"Mommy? Daddy? Jake stinks!" Maddie holds her nose. Zach and Mike rolls their eyes.

"Jake won't be seeing day light till September 7th." Kevin announced.

"He's grounded that long?!" Mike was shocked.

"Yes. We've talked about the situation." Lucy responded to her son. "He promised us the first time. Remember?"

"Yeah. But that's a little too stricked. I was restricted for a short period of time. You know, after what happen to me." Savannah bought up her accident.

"You got lucky." Zach smiled. Savannah elbowed her brother.

"What are you guys having for breakfast?" Lucy asked concerned.

"I'm cooking Maddie some waffels. I guess the rest of us are having cereal or whatever." Annabell replied.

"I don't know how to tell Jake this." Lucy sighed and looked at her un-sobber son.

* * *

Later on the day Lucy and Kevin went to talk to their son.

"Son? we've decided what we want to do." Kevin paused. "You're grounded till the first day of school."

"WHAT?!" Jake yelled. He made his own head hurt.

"It's just church, chores, and finshing up summer reading. You're not strickly grounded...it's just---you need to learn better." Lucy paused upsettingly. "You promised us the last time."

"I know, I'm sorry. I can live with the restriction I'm on."

"You're not aloud to have any friends over, parties, driving you're new car, or drinking. No friends during the rest of the summer."

"This sucks."

There was a long pause.

"You should of thought about that before you drank and drove. Once you're sobber get going with the dishes. Everyone else is working on their own chores now." Lucy patted her son on the shoulder.

"MOm? Dad? I'm really sorry for what I've done."

"We understand." Kevin nods. "This is just a change from what happened to our beautiful Katie."

"She would of been so angry at me. She wouldn't talk to me until I'm off restriction. I know she's so angry at me right now." Jake shakes his head and realizes what he's done wrong.

"I promise. I'll never do it again. I swear." Jake cries.

"No swearing in this house." Kevin reminded his eldest son.

"Get some rest." Lucy says and leaves.

"Dad? I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, son. Now that you know better--I better not see you drunk again."

"You won't. I promise."

"Learn from you're mistakes." Jake nods and watches his father leaves.

What did he do to himself? Why did he do this to himself? After listening to his parent's lectures he learned from all his mistakes from the past. He knew that Katie would never want to see him like this ever again.


	30. Daddy's Leaving

Chapter 30: Daddy Leaves

Augest 1st, 2020

For the past three days Kevin has tried to get back to normal as usual. He could see that his wife couldn't get back to normal. Not anymore. Jake's still in restriction and regretted of what he did.

Kevin sees Lucy in Katie's room which she shared with Annabell. Annabell shares a room with Savannah now.

"Luce? You okay?" Kevin asked concerned.

"I tried to be strong. Really, I did. I failed at everything."

"No, you didn't."

"Oh yeah? Why'd I let this happen to Katie?"

"I thought we were going to move one?"

"How can I move on when my daughter died?!"

"We promised ourselves that we would!"

"You promised. Not me." Kevin angrily sighs and feels like punching the wall.

"We have children to take care of! Don't you see? YOu can't just keep thinking about life without Katie."

"You want me to forget about her. I know you do! I can't hide my feelings anymore. This is the most horrible experience of my life."

"Can we just forget about the past and move on?" Kevin asked seriously and sighed.

"You'd understand if you gave birth to her." Lucy paused."You really don't care at all"

"Of corse, I care! I care about Katie. She is everything to me."

"You don't show it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You never showed you're careness after Katie's death."

"I was trying to move on! That's what Katie would want all of us to do!"

"She wouldn't want us fighting right now either."

"Well, now we are! I'm leaving." Kevin paused angrily. "I can't take this anymore. I'm going to New York with Ben for a few days. I don't know if, I'm ever coming back!"

"KEVIN!"

"Sorry. I love you--but not right now. I need some space." Annabell saw her father leave angrily and looked at her mother crying hysterically on the floor.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Annabell asked concerned.

"Daddy's leaving. We had the biggest fight ever." Annabell lets her mother cry on her shoulder.

Savannah sees this and walks to her parent's room.

"You're an idiot, Daddy. We've just dealt with the death of you're daughter, our sister, a niece, grandaughter, and a best friend. How can you be so considerit and leave us? How can you leave mom like that? How can you just pack you're things to stay in New York with Uncle Ben? He'll think the same. Daddy? I can't believe you. I can't believe you're leaving us. Mom's hurt!"

Kevin felt tears coming down his eyes.

"I have to do this sweetheart. I have too--"

"Don't ever call me sweetheart. You're so inconsiderit right now. I can't believe how inconsiderit you're being. Just...leave! Leave, Dad. I don't want to see you anymore."

"Savannah? You don't mean that."

"Just go to Uncle Ben!" Kevin nods and cries.

"I love you." Savannah folds her arms and rolls her eyes. She tries to avoid her father.

A couple hours later Kevin is done packing. He saw all his children in the family room silent.

"Where's you're mom?" Kevin asked. No one respond to him.

"Can you leave Dad? I'm really mad at you." Zach beggedf.

"Don't come back." Mike added. He wasn't even looking eye to eye at his father.

"Daddy? Why are they mad at you?" Madide didn't understand why everyone was mad at him but her.

"Dad's a loser. He's a jerk, an idiot, and the biggest loser. He made mom cry. He even wants a divorce..he's staying at Uncle Ben's." Savannah glared at her father.

"Are we going to see you?" Maddie asked.

Kevin picked his youngest daughter up.

"Don't carry her!" Jake yelled.

"I'll try to see you. I promise."

"Daddy? I love you. I'm not like everyone else." Kevin smiles and kisses Maddie.

"You can call Uncle Ben anytime to talk to me. Okay?" Maddie nodded happily.

"When are you coming back?"

"Not in a long time."

Maddie put on a sad face.

"Can you take me? I'm not a hater."

"Mommy will get extra mad at me then she is."

"I don't want to live with Daddy Haters. I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you either, darling. I really don't." Maddie started to cry when Kevin put her down.

"DADDY! PLEASE DON'T!" Maddie grabbed his legs.

"Baby? I have too. I'm sorry. I love you very much. I love you, mommy, you're brothers, and you're sisters. I'll miss you all."

"Dad? Just go." Annabell suggested. Kevin nods and leaves. He hugs and kisses Maddie one more time.

"I love you Maddie. Always remember that." Kevin hugs Maddie tightly as they both cry.

"I love you too Daddy. I'll miss you. Come back and take me with you."

"I'll have to see. I'm very sorry about this."

"DAD?! JUST LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" Savannah yelled.

Kevin nods. He looks at his kids one more time. He looks at Maddie last. The sad face of his baby girl.

Lucy came downstairs.

"He left?" Lucy asked. The kids nodded happily execpt for Maddie.

"I HATE YOU!" Maddie yelled at her mother. She ran to her room to cry.

* * *

I went really drama on this. I'm sorryif I keep making you guys cry...it is under Drama/genreal though. I had this idea on my mind and wrote it in one night. Hope u liked it and aren't too mad that Kevin left the house. 


	31. Writer's Block

I'm running out of Ideas. I don't want to delete this story since you guys enjoy it so much.

ummmm...I need some ideas please 

If I get some ideas be4 Friday I will update. This weekend I won't update a chapter because I am on vacation.

sooooooo please leave me some Ideas

thank u very much :) 


	32. Stop Telling Me What To Do I'm Sixteen!

Chapter 32: Stop Telling Me What To Do! (I'm Sixteen)

_ Augest 15th, 2020_

Eleven days have passed since Kevin has left the family. Maddie was the only one who kept in touch with her father. The rest were so mad at him they couldn't bare to speak to Kevin. Only Maddie.

Today Savannah officaily turns sixteen. She didn't want to have a sweet 16 after what happened to her family. She just wanted a couple of girlfriends to hang out with.

"Mom said I have to company you today."' Jake knocked on his sisters's door.

"What? I've got my license already. And, I don't even remember one, "Happy Birthday." from you yet." Savannah had her hands on hips.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

Annabell just laughed.

"Well, I still need to company you. I'm 18."

"Isn't the rule that, if you want to drive at 16...you've gotta have someone 21 and over to be in a car with?" Annabell pointed out.

"So, HA! I guess you're not coming along with Kelly, Bridget, Tricia, and I." Savannah laughed at her brother's face.

"No. But Uncle David will." Jake smiled and laughed his way out of the room.

"I like Uncle David. He's really funny." Annabell laughed.

"Uncle David could be embarrassing at times." Savannah sighed.

"You think anyone is embarrassing." Annabell left the room.

Savannah's cellphone rings and it's her best friend Kelly.

"We don't need any of you're family members. My older brother Jason's going to be in the car with us. He's twenty five." Kelly spoke.

"Oh, wow. My Uncle David was going to be the adult one. I guess...what do I do now?"

"Sneak out." Kelly suggested.

"Okay. I gotta go. See you later."

"Bye." The two best friends hanged up. Zach listened to his sister's conversation.

"You're not really going to do this are you?" Zach asked concerned.

"What's in it to you?" Savannah asked.

"You're the one who got most trouble in any of us!"

"You're not going to tell."

"Hurt yourself." Zach left the room. Savannah rolled her eyes.

* * *

Savannah went downstairs to see her mother, Maddie, Annabell, Jake on the computer, Zach and Mike playing video games.

"I need to talk to Uncle Ben. " Savannah pauses and grabs a home made cookie. "He doesn't need to be with us in the car. Kelly's brother Jason is."

"Do I know Kelly?" Lucy asked very concerned. Zach looked at Savannah straight in the eye.

"No. But you know Bridget." Savannah smiles.

"Bridget's the one who you got caught pot with." Mike tattled and laughed.

"You jerks!" Savannah yelled across the room.

"I'm not letting you go with Bridget."

"But Bridget's father is the assosiate pastor."

"Bridget's father's not the assosiate paster. Jake yelled.

"WHy don't you keep you're mouth shut?!"

"Savannah Jennifer Kinkirk! Where is this attitude coming from? I know who Bridget is. HEr father owns a tattoo store." Lucy's tone raised up.

"So unfair!! Her brother's twenty five! I don't plan to get in trouble on my birthday!"

"You got in trouble hanging out with Bridget. You've done pot." Lucy reminded her daughter.

"I'm out of here." Savannah grabs her purse and walks out of the house.

"She plans not to get in trouble on her birthday?" Mike asked.

"Happy Birthday to Her." Maddie rolls her eyes.

Lucy sighs. The time when she needs Kevin wtih her.


	33. A Little To MuchOkay A Lot

Chapter 33: A Little Too Much...Okay, A Lot.

8:00 P.M. Augest 15th, 2020

Savannah realizes who's house Jason took her and her friends too. It was her boyfriend's Jason's house. He was throwing a surprise birthday party for his girlfriend. He hasn't seen her in a long time.

Jason opened the doors for the girls. Savannah was dressed up in a hot tube top, wearing a skinny jean pants, and a lot of make up on.

"Surprise." Jason and her friends Bridget, Kelly, and Tricia scream.

"OH MY GOSH! This is Brad's house." Savannah said exitedly.

"And so it is." Jason smiled.

"Ready to go in?" Kelly asked curiously.

"Of course, I'm ready!"

Bridget, Kelly, and Tricia squeeled.

"What's all the squealing about?" Savannah asks Jason.

"Just wait and see." Jason takes his hands and opens the door. The lights are all closed and Savannah already knows this is a surprise sweet 16 birthday for her.

When Jason turned on the lights everyone shouted

"HAPPY SWEET SIXITEEN!!" Savannah hugged each and everyone she knew and thanked them.

"Hey, Princess." Brad came right up to her with a gift.

"Brad! I've missed you! Thank you so much for this." Savannah hugged him tightly.

"Happy birthday." Brad smiles. Savannah unwraps the small box and sees a beauitful cyrstal ring.

"It's' a promise ring that we'll always be together." Brad smiled and kissed her.

"Thank you so much!" Savannah looks at it and Brad takes the ring to put it on her ring finger.

"I love it. Thank you."

"Let's go somewhere quiet, shall we?" Savannah nods. Brad holds her hand and takes her up to her room.  
Brad and Savannah are up in Brad's room alone with the door closed.

"How'd you managed to get here? You're family hates me." Savannah laughs.

"I stormed out."

"Bad girl you are." Savannah hits him playfully.

"I'm glad I have you to cheer me up on my birthday. I got in a fight wtih my family."

"Ouch. On you're sixteenth birthday?"

"Yup. Sucks, doesn't it?"

"I don't know. I've never gotten in trouble on my sixteenth birthday."

"Lucky you." Savannah pauses and Brad looks in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

Savannah nods and smiles. "Did I tell you my dad left us?"

"He did?" Brad was in shocked.

"Yes. He went to live with my Uncle Ben in New York. It really sucks. He made my mom cry her eyes out. Jake, Zach, Mike, Annabell, and I all hate him."

"What about the cutie?"

"Maddie loves him. SHe's mad at us that we hate him."

"You're in so much stress."

"Yup. Jake got a ticket for DUI."

"That must suck."

"On his 18th birthday." Brad shakes his head.

"How's you're mom?"

"She got meaner. She used to be so nice to me.Dad happened."

Brad laughs. Savannah decides to share passionate kisses and takes it a little too serious.

"Whoa! Take it easy." Brad backs her away.

"Don't you want this?" Savannah asked concerned.

"Yeah! I want to be responsible for getting a Preacher's Daughter pregnant. Of course I don't want this!!"

Savannah turns around and cries.

"I'm so sorry baby."

Savannah doesn't care what Brad says and takes it to seriously.

Too seriously they took there clothes off and Savannah just enjoyed the night of her sixteenth birthday. She'd knew she wouldn't regret this.

"I think we should stop." Brad puts back his shirt.

"I liked it." Savannah complained.

"I did too... I don't want to get caught." Brad pauses and laughs at Savannah's hair. "You should fix you're hair."

"Shut up!" Savannah throws a pillow at Brad.

"First time in a long time."

"Yeah. We've known each other since fourteen. That was great."

"Not great until you're family finds out."

"You always have to think negative." Savannah puts back her shirt on. They both leave the room hoping no one would notice anything.


	34. writer's blockagain

I'm sorry but I'm having writer's block. I'm not sure what will the idea be on the next chapter. Soo...let me know a lot of ideas so I can update. I'll be taken a break probably from this site. I'm writing a Backstkreet Boy fan fiction and I have no idea where to put this story up. 

sooo...I'll be back when I think of an next chapter.


	35. Knowing Mom, I'd Get In Trouble

Chapter 34: Knowing Mom, I'd Get in Trouble 

2:30 a.m. Augest 16th, 2020

Savannah finally went home and saw her brother Jake on the internet.

"What are you doing on the computer? You're on restriction." Savannah takes her shoes off and kisses Brad. Brad says good night and I love you. He then leaves the house.

"You're going to be on restriction as well. Do you know what time is it?" Jake tried his best not to raise his voice to wake up his family.

"It's not like you haven't stayed up all night." Savannah lies down on the couch.

"So, you're calling me a bad influence?"

"Yes, I am!"

"I've learnt from my mistakes. I've learnt to never again drink&drive, smoke, or stay up late partying. Mom is going to have a fit.'

"I don't care what Mom will do. It's not my concerned."

Jake turned off the computer and stood up.

"It is when you're grounded like me." Jake walked back upstairs wtihout saying good night before going to bed.

Savannah just rolled her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Lucy heard footo steps and decided to check what was going on. She saw Jake walking to his room.

"Jake?' Jake sighed hoping Savannah wouldn't be in trouble.

'"Yeah, MOm?"

"What are you doing up?"

"I was researching something on the internet."

Lucy sighed angrily. "That was part of you're restriction. Do you want to make it longer?"

"It was for school, Mom! Not sure if I'm going to college or not!' Jake slammed his door angrily.

Zach woke up from the commetion.

"Mom?" Zach asked half a sleep.

"It's okay, son. Go back to sleep. Everything's fine." Zach nodded and closed his and Mike's door.

* * *

When the family woke up for breakfast they were confused with Savannah lying on bed still sleeping. Usually she would spend the whole morning fixing her hair and putting make up on.

"Should I wake her up Mom?" Annabell asked taking a bite of her waffle.

"I'll deal wtih her. Jake? What time did she get home?" Lucy asked concerned.

"Like...2:30?"

"Oh gosh... Savannah Marie Kinkirk!" Lucy yelled. Savannah woke up with an extreme headache.

"What?!" Savannah asked.

"What in the world have you been doing out till 2:30 in the morning?!" Lucy raised her voice.

Maddie got scared of her mother raising her voice and she went closer to Jake.

"I want daddy, Jakey." Maddie wanted to cry.

"It's okay, squirt. I got you." Maddie began to cry quietly on Jake's shoulder.

"You act as if Jake never stays out all night!"

"Why do you have to bring me in this conversation?? Leave me out of it!" Jake tried his best not raising his own voice.

"Well, young lady...you're grounded." Was all Lucy said.

"I'd never thought I say this, I want Dad back!!" Savannah ran upstairs to her room and slammed her door.

"I want daddy too!!" Maddie cried with tears. "Mommy? Can we go visit him?"

"I don't know baby." Lucy replied softly.

"I'm starting to feel that way toto." Mike shook his head. "Mom? Why are you being so angry now?"

"What are you talking about Mike?'

"All you do is yell...you don't even spend time with us. You moap around crying for Dad."

"No...I don't."

"Mom? You do." Zach agreed.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. "So, can we have Daddy back?" Maddie asked excitedly.

"I'm not ready to see Daddy!!" Lucy yelled and also went upstairs to her room.

"Like mother, like daughter." Jake rolled his eyes. Maddie smiled and hugged her brother tightly.

"I love you Jakey."

"I love you too squirt."

"Will you take me to go see Daddy?"

"We'd have to take a plane."

"By ourselves?" Maddie asked shockingly.

"I can't just take you. I need mommy's permission."

"She's going to say no. She always does. I don't like MOmmy anymore. She's mean. She's the meanest mommy ever. I hates her."

Annabell looked at her younger sister.

"We need Dad. As soon as possible." Was all Annabell said. The others agreed.

* * *

hope you liked this update...i think you know who'll be coming in the next chapter!

thanks for waiting patiently. :)


	36. Forgiving Daddy

Chapter 36: Leaving For New York

Augest 18th, 2020

Jake had a plan on how to get to see their dad. They have packed all their things to stay with their father in New York. They couldn't stand the way their mother was acting. Jake checked his mother's room. She was sound asleep. He went to put the note on her desk.

_"Hi, Mom. Were all fine. Were just heading to New York to see Dad. We think you have a problem, Mom. You need to get help. I don't know what's going on with you. We don't feel safe here with you yelling all the time.  
You've never grounded two kids at once. I hope everything is okay with you.You haven't been out of you're room since the 16th. I hope you aren't hiding anything from us. You're a great mom, and we love you. We need our real mom back. Call us when you feel like yourself again._

_We love you Mom. We'll be okay.Were with Dad. Love, Jake, Annabelle, Zach, Mike, and Maddie." _He left the room and met his siblings downstairs with their luggages.

"Are we gonna do this?" Jake asked for the final time.

"Were ready." They all replied.

"Daddys's squirt is coming!" Jake laughed. Jake's friend drove them to the airport.

Once they arrived at the airport their plane was called and they were seated on the plane.

Jake, Annabell, and Squirt sat together. Savannah, Mike and Zach were sitting across from them.

Maddie giggled threw the whole plane ride from the movies that were playing.

They ate the plane food whatever was giving to them. They slept threw the plane ride until they got to New York.

"I can't wait to see Daddy." Maddie smiled.

"I can't wait to see him either." Jake paused. "Squirt?"

"Yes, Jakey?"

"Do you think we did the right thing?"

"I think we did! We ran away from evil Mommy."

Jake sighed. "Don't call her evil."

"She hasn't come out of her room since the other morning. She doesn't even want us.'

"She's having a diffuclt time."

"Jakey? Will Mommy get mad at us?"

"Oh, yes."

"But if we tell her were with Daddy, she won't?"

"She will."

"I don't want her to come here and take us away from Daddy."

"Sssh...this will work out."

"I'm scared of Mommy, Jakey."

"It's okay, squirt. It's okay." Maddie had a few tears coming down her eyes.

Savannah got up to walk over to them.

"Is Maddie okay?" Savannah asked concerned.

"She's fine. Go back and get some rest."

"I feel like were doing the most horrible thing ever. Running away from mom. Acting like Mom's the criminal"

Savannah paused. "I do love Daddy though and miss him. I'm having mixed emotions."

"Savannah?"

"Okay, fine. I'll get some rest." Savannah went back and pulled the blanket over her.

Jake sighed. He's starting to realize what his sister just told them.

* * *

The Kinkirk children has gotten out of the airport. They finally rang their Uncle Ben's door.

Jake was carrying Squirt since she was sleeping.

"Kids? What are you doing here? Does you're mother know?" Ben asked curiously.

"No, she doesn't. I left her a note. Is Dad here?" Jake asked.

"Yes, he is...I don't think he'll like this idea." Ben called Kevin.

"DAD!!" All his kids screamed execpt Maddie. They hugged him tightly and some kissed him on the cheek.

"Does you're mom know you're here?" Kevin asked. He had Savannah wrapped around him.

"We left her a note." Zach replied.

"DAddy? I'm so sorry for the way I acted towards you. YOu're not the bad one. Mom is. She isn't the same anymore. SHe won't even get out of her room." Savannah said.

"Why?" Kevin asked having Maddie on his lap.

"Her and Savannah got in a fight. She's not ready to see you yet, Dad." Jake repsonded.

"Dad? Can you just come home?" Mike complained.

"What about you're mother?"

"Forgets mommy! I have you daddy!" Maddie cuddled to her father.

"Awww...sweetie. I appreciate that. I don't think it's nice hating you're mommy."

"Buts--she not the same. I like her when you were around."

"I make mommy happy, huh?" Annabell nodded.

"So, are you coming home? " Zach asked concerned. Kevin looked at Ben. Ben's children were asleep.

"Do you think that's safe for you're mother?"

"She'll be the same again! I promise daddy!" Jake nodded.

"Squirt's right, Dad. We need you home." Savannah nodded.

"I'm so sorry again. I can't believe Isaid those horrible things to you. Daddy? Can you please come home? Please?"

"I'm on restriction. We both are. Maybe you can talk to mom out of it. I mean, it is the summer." Jake told his father.

"You guys don't have to worry about a thing." Kevin paused. The kids smiled and waited patiently.

"Cause, Daddy's coming home!!!" Kevin stood up and picked his youngest daughter. He carried her up in the air and Maddie has missed that.

"YEAH! DADDY'S COMING HOME NOW!! I'M THE HAPPIEST GIRL EVER!" Kevin kissed his youngest daughter.  
He looked at Ben and said

"Thank you for letting me stay. The kids are right. I've been gone long enough. I need to get back and let my wife get back to normal."

"Whatever makes you happy." Ben smiled. Kevin hugged his brother.

"Thank you Uncle Ben for taking care of my daddy. I love you lots, too." Maddie ran up to her uncle Ben's arm.

"You're welcome precious."

Maddie smiled.

"I'm going to pack my stuff and were going home." The kids smiled and cheered.

"Wait? Can't we just stay here for a couple of days? We've bought all our clothes. I want to experience New York again." Savannah remembered all the stuff they bought.

"Okay." Kevin smiled.

The kids smiled back. Of course there plan as worked.

* * *

hope you liked the enjoyable chapter. Kevin's Finally back. I still have more ideas coming ahead :) 


	37. Normal or Not?

Chapter 37: Normal or Not? 

September 1st, 2020

Lucy had some breakdowns when she saw Kevin after a long time. She had to deal with the fact that Kevin is with her. She isn't the same as she used to be before. Everything is just what she wanted. She regretted letting Kevin leave the house.

She also has let Jake and Savannah off restriction the day they got back from New York. Kevin has talked her out of it.

Savannah had Bridget over the house.

"Hey, Savannah? Can I borrow a pad? I have my period and I hope I was able to go swimming today." Bridget rolled her eyes.

"I have a tanpon. I haven't used it since--I don't remember." BRidget looked at her friend confusingly.

"Since, you don't remember? Is there something you're hiding from me?" BRidget asked concerned.

"Leave me alone, Bridge!"

"I'm not leaving my best friend alone! You haven't gotten you're period since July?"

Savannah rolled her eyes.

"When did you get it in July?"

"July 22nd-July 27th! OKAY!" Savannah cried.

"You didn't get it the same time last month?"

"NO!" Savannah was now crying.

"Sweetheart? We need to get you checked by a doctor." Bridget laid her hand on ehr friend's arm. Savannah pushed it away.

"I'M FINE! MY FAMILY'S FINALLY OKAY AGAIN! I'M FINE! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

Savannah went straight to her bathroom and checked her pregnancy test. Every time she has been eating she threw up.It started in New York..

She checked her pregnancy test and it was positive. She sat down on the floor and cried hysterically.

Bridget on the other hand kept knocking on the bathroom door.

"Savannah? Are you alright, hon?" Bridget asked.

Kevin then walked in his daughter's room.

"Hey, Bridg. Are you guys ready to go swimming?" Kevin asked.

"No. There's something wrong with Savannah. She's crying in there and won't get out."

Kevin noded. "You can go downstairs with the rest." Bridget nodded.

"Hey...it's me, Daddy. Can you open the door please?" Savannah even cried harder since she didn't know how to tell her father that she's pregnant.She's only seventeen and didn't even finish school yet.

"Baby?" Kevin began to get worried and had a way to opening doors when it was closed. Savannah knew he was going to come in and threw the pregnancy test away. She put a lot of tissues in the garbage to hide it.

Kevin sat besidse her. Savannah rested her head on her father's shoulder.

"What's wrong? Are you okay sweetheart?" Savannah couldn't speak.

"I love you no matter what. Were here to enjoy the last few days before school starts. You and Bridget, you're brothers, sisters, you're mother, and I are all going swimming. Aren't you excited?"

Savannah shook her head.

"Aww, baby.. what's wrong?"

"I want mommy." Savannah sobbed. Kevin nodded and went to get Lucy.

Lucy walked into her daughter's bathroom.

"Savannah? Why are you crying baby?" Lucy sat besidse her.

"Get daddy out of here." Kevin nodded and left.

"I'm such a loser, Mommy." Savannah said in between sobs. "You hate me because I'm a loser. I'm a loser for doing this!" Lucy looke dat her daughter confusingly. She had no idea what she was talking about.

"You're not a loser. Baby? Tell me what's going on. Daddy and Bridget are worried about you. I'm beginning to,too"  
Lucy rubbed her back gently.

"I can't tell you. You'll hate me. You'll just give me away!" Lucy was conerned too. She noticed a lot of tissues were in the garbage. She was hiding something.

She took all the tissues out and saw a pregancy test. Savannah backed away from her mother.

"Ohh, sweetie. Come here. Baby? Come here..Everything will be fine .YOu're not a loser, and I don't hate you. I could never." Lucy cried along with her daughter. Savannah kept sobbing and sobbing causing Lucy to cry.

"I'm happy to be a grandmother. Don't worry."

"You're not mad at me mommy?" Lucy smiled. She hasn't heard her daughter call her 'Mommy' since she was four.

"I'm not mad at you, baby. I could never be mad at you. I'm sorry if I was before... I love you. We'll get threw this together, okay?" Savannah nodded.

"Don't tell Daddy please!!"

"Honey? He's going to know. You can't hide it."

Savannah shook her head. "No, no, no! I can't tell Daddy...I just can't!"

"Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry about it prescious."

"I'm only seventeen mommy. I can't have this child."

"You're not getting an abortion either. It doesn't go in the Camden family."

"I want to keep this baby, I do. I just have a life."

"You're daddy and I will be able to watch out for him or her." Lucy paused conerned on who the father is.

"Who's the father, baby?"

Savannah shook her head again. She just couldn't tell her mother.

"Baby? It's okay. Tell me."

"You won't hate me will you? You won't call me a slut or a whore?'

"No, I won't. I promise."

"Brad." Savannah cried even more than before. Lucy kept comforting her daughter.

"Sssh...ssh... were all in this together. Sssh.." Lucy kept smoothing her daughter's back as she tried to calm her down the best she can.

* * *

The Kinkirks went headed to a outdoor swimming pool near by. Annabell was wondering why her sister wasn't swimming. Swimming was her favorite sport. She got out of the pool and sat beside her.

She knew her sister was upset over something.

"You're not getting in?' Annabelle asked worriedly.

"I didn't put a bathing suite on."

"What? You knew we were going swimming. Why didn't---" Annabell was cutt off.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO SWIMMING, ANNABELLE!!" Annabell was in shocked by the way her sister talked to her.  
More like snapp at her.

Annabell looked at her mother and Lucy went over ot her girls.

"Annabell? Go back in and have fun. Savannah's okay without going swimming." Annabell didn't say anything or do anything. She went back in the pool and played ball with everyone else.

Savannah began to cry a little bit. "Ssh..baby. It's fine. No one's going to bother you anymore." Kevin noticed this. They know something he doesn't. Lucy would never hide anything from him. Never. He's going to find out as soon as possible.

* * *

After the swim and playing basketball at the park near by the Kinkirk's residence they decided to go home for dinner since Savannah didn't feel like eating out. They have dropped Bridget back home.

Kevin noticed his daughter hasn't touched her food at all.

"Honey? Is everything okay?" Kevin asked really concerned. Savannah just shrugged.

"She snapped at me earlier!" Annabell rolls her eyes.

"That's an ugly." Mike says. Zach tries not to laugh. He knew something serious could be wrong with his eldest sister.

"Would anyone tell me why Savananh is like this?' Kevin spoken up. He didn't care rather or not Savannah was in the room listening.

"Dad? Let it go, please." Jake begged. Kevin nodded. Savannah got out of her chair and ran upstairs to her room.

"Savannah--baby?!" Lucy's voice was full of concern.

"Hmm..this day was fun." Maddie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Squirt? Want to play videogames after?"

"YEAH!!' Jake was good with cheering up his litlte Squirt.

"Can we play too?" Mike asked.

"IT can be two against two." Zach added

"Sure, you can."

"What? A girl can't play?' Annabell folded her arms with an angry look.

"A girl can play." Jake laughed. Annabelle stucked her tounge at her big brother. Kevin just sat there worrying about his daughter.

"I'm going to talk to Savannah." Kevin suggested. He got up but was pulled back down from Lucy.

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Why not?"

"She's very emotional right now."

"Is it her period?' Annabell asked all of the sudden. Lucy shook her head and just walked up.

"What could it be?" Kevin sighed with frustration.

"DaD? Don't let it bother you. We had a fun day." Jake reminded him.

* * *

Lucy knocked on Savannah's door and Savannah opened it for just her mother. She has been crying again.

"Daddy didn't mean to upset you. You can't hide this forever, sweetheart." Savannah just shrugged.

"Daddy needs to mind his own business! I don't want to tell him, I don't have too!"

"He's going to know baby."

"Yeah?! I'll just live wtih Brad. The father."

"You sound angry about this."

"It's not you, Brad, or the baby. It's Dad. He has fits when he hears something wrong about his daguthers. His little angels."

"I know. It will take some time though."

Savannah sighed and calmed down. "I don't think I can get threw this. I need a lot of help... I never want Daddy to know. I know I can't hide it! Mommy? When will this all go away?"

"In nine months."

"What about my education? What about my friends? My friends will totally think of me as a slut and a whore. I don't want to end up my senior year being called those names. MOM?! THIS IS A BIG DEAL!"

"I know it is, honey. Just take it step by--"

"NO YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT IS!! WERE YOU PREGNANT AT 17?! DID YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU'RE BOYFRIEND AT A PARTY?! DID YOU EVER SNEAK OUT?! NO. I KNOW YOU WERE TOO GOODY-GOOD AND THAT'S WHY YOU'VE BECAME A REVEREND. EVER SINCE KATIE DIED...YOU WEREN'T THE SAME.  
DADDY GOT YOU BACK. HE GOT THE REAL YOU! NOW WHAT AM I GOING TO DO, WHEN HE FINDS OUT? HE'LL NEVER LET HIS GRANDSON OR GRANDAUGHTER TO SEE HIS FATHER! HE WILL HATE THE PERSON WHO DID THIS TO ME, FOREVER! DO YOU GET ME?! FOREVER!!!" Savannah falls on the floor after her breakdown.  
She cries hyseterically again and all Lucy could do was comfort her.

Back downstairs Kevin and the kids have heard all the screaming from upstairs.

"Wow. Pregnant?" Kevin was shocked. He wasn't angry at all.

"Hello, Grandfather." Annabell tried to make a joke out of it. Kevin's face was still the same reaction when he heard all of that.

He can never be angry with his eldest daughter. No matter what it is.

* * *

shocking huh? I'm going to need a lot of help with the Doctor Check Ups for Savannah in later chapters. So if anyone wants to help me write a couple paragraphs in this story...be my guess and just email me & I'll credit you. I'll still be doing chapters myself :) 


	38. Telling Brad

Chapter 38: Telling Brad September 3rd, 2020 

Savannah walks over to her boyfriend's house with Jake along her side.

"Hi, is Jake there?" Savannah asked Jake's mother.

"It's nice to see you again. How is everything?" Mrs. Levine asked. Knowing what the family's been threw.

"Fine. I need to talk to Brad."

"Okay. Brad?!" Mrs. Levine yelled down the stairs.

"Coming! I'm not deaf, mother!" Mrs. Levine shrugged.

Brad closed the door behind him and he spoke he stepped aside to talk to his girlfriend.

"Jake? Can you like please go back in the car?" Jake nodded.

Brad had a confuse look.

"I don't know how to tell you this...I'm sorry. I know you're not ready--I...I can't...it's just--you'll be so upset with me! You'll dump me, you'll curse at me, you'll yell at me, you'll do anything thats possible to never see me again! I know you Brad! I'm scared to tell you. I have to tell you...I just don't have strength to do it."

"Whoaaa...slow down. Stop crying. Take a deep breathe and tlel me." Brad tried to calm his girlfriend.

"NO! This was a mistake! My mother made me do this. I didn't want too! I'm so sorry." Brad watched his girlfriend walk back to the car Jake drove.

"SAVANNAH! What is the matter?' He was getting concerned. Very concerned.

Savannah folded her arms crying hysterically.

"I hope you're not angry with me. I didn't mean for this to happen. I hope you will love me forever until we grow old. I hope--"

"You're not making sense. What's going on?"

Savannah closed her eyes upsettingly. "I'm...I'm a mistake."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm a mistake because of where I led too! A big horrible mistake! I'm a slut, okay?!"

"Just calm down. Tell me what's wrong?" Brad was getting angry.

"Will you always love me forever? Will you promise me you'll never leave me and our feature together?"

Brad just looked at his girlifriend confusingly. He nodded.

"I need you to say, 'I promise you with all my heart.' or I know you'll be lying to me."

"I promise you with all my heart." Brad repeated her words.

"I'm so sorry. I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant." Savannah cried on her boyfriend.

"SINCE WHEN?!" Brad didn't want to give his girlfriend support.

"THE NIGHT WE HAD SEX! OKAY, I'M SORRY!!!!!!"

"Savannah..I didn't mean to--"

"YOUR'RE SUCH A LIAR! YOU DIDN'T MEAN THE PROMISE AT ALL!! HOW COULD YOU?!"

Savannah walked away. Brad grabbed her arm gently.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry honey. We'll get threw this together."

"Why did you have to react like that?"

"Were young, that's why. I don't know how I'm gonna tell my parents."

Brad took her hand and they sat on the stairs. Jake watched everything.

"Are we gonna be able to keep this baby, Savannah? This is a really big deal."

"I'm so sorry for leading you this way."

"Sssh..sssh..I'm just being selfish."

"Do you want this baby?" Savannah asked hoping he would say yes.

"I've always wanted to be a father. I don't know what's the problem."

"You're acting as if you don't want our child."

"Don't do this again..."

"DO YOU WANT OUR CHILD OR NOT?!!"

"I WANT OUR CHILD!! I'M JUST THINKING OF THE, 'WHAT IF'S'.

"Gees...is that so hard to answer? It was just a simple question!"

"I'm sorry, Savannah. I will love you and our child forever. I promise."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I do."

"Nothing will ever happen tous?"

"No."

"Not even our baby?"

"No. I swear. I promise."

"I love you so much. I'm sorry for acting so dumb." Savannah apologized

"We will get threw this together. I promise you with all my heart."

He kissed Savannah and comforted her after.

She cried on him and was thinking about everything that will happen. She wished for the best as her and her boyfriend as featured parents

* * *

suorrie for taken so long and thank you for you're patients.

I'm going to be needing help for the next chapter. It's going to be about Savannah's First Check

Up with her child.

Whoever was willing to help me with the Check Up's be my guest and help me write paragraphs. Send them to me and I will credit you :)


	39. Nine Months Later, It's a Girl

Chapter 39: Nine Months Later, It's a Girl.  
June 23rd, 2021 

Nine months later has passed. The family moved on and celebrated the first Christmas, New Years, and and birthdays without Katie.

Christmas was the most hardest to celebrate for the Kinkirks and Camden family.

They all knew that Katie was there in spirit.

Savannah's already nine months pregnant. Her and Brad found out there having a baby girl.

"What are we naming our baby girl?" Savannah asked Brad as they were looking at baby book names.

"I like Katie Angela Levine." Brad responded.

Savannah couldn't talk. That was a beauitful name.

"I can't..."

"Can't what?" Brad was confused. He thought that name was pretty.

"I don't want to name my kids after Katie."

"Why?"

There was a long pause. SIx years old Maddie walked in the living room.

"What are we doing?" Maddie got up the couch.

"I was thinking of naming our daughter Katie Angela Levine."

"You guys aren't married..." Savannah laughed. "Sweetie? I'd like to keep our baby's last name Levine."

"Whatever. Maddie rolled her eyes. "Katie Angela's a beautiful name."

"See! Even little Maddie agrees."

Then all the sudden nine years old Annabell walks in.

"Agree with what?" Annabell asked. She put Maddie on her lap.

"What do you think of Katie Angela Levnie?" Brad asked Annabell.

"That's so pretty." Annabell smiled and so did Maddie.

"I know it is! I just--I want to name my baby something else."

"Savannah? It's an honor for a child to be named after a sibling or relative. Can't you just agree with Katie Angela Levine?" Brad had to agree with Angela's statement.

Savannah thinks for a few minutes.

"I don't know..."

"Come on, Savannah! Katie would love that!!"

Maddie agreed with Annabell.

"But Katie's not hear to know."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! Don't you know after people die they watch over us? Don't you believe that?!!" ANnabell was raising her voice.

"I need fresh air..." Savannah walked out of the house. Brad went after her

"She's such an idiot!! I hate her!" Annabell rolls her eyes.

"Why can't she name it Katie ANgela?" Maddie wondered.

"I know! She's making a big deal over this. Katie would love that."

The two sisters shook their head.

* * *

Lucy went to visit her daughter at her graveyard with Jake.

She put down red roses.

"Hey, baby We just decided to visit you. We miss you very much and we have good news. You're going to be an Aunt pretty soon. Baby? I wish you were here. It's been a year. I can't believe it. I miss you so much sweetheart. You were to young. You were way to young." Jake comforted his mother and wrapped his arms around her.

"Heey you. It's Jake. I'm not in college.. Iknow you wanted me to get in NYU--I can't now. I have to help the family and be there for them. I hope you're watching down on all of us. Savannah's pregnant, yeah, I know right?  
She's such a slut--" Lucy kicked her son playfully. "OW! Mom just kicked me. ANyways...Christmas, New Years, our birthdays, you're birthday, Easter...they weren't the same without you. We wanted you with us.  
Maddie looks out the door everyday waiting for you to come back.She does that every morning. Savannah's due today. I'll make sure she names her baby after you. I love you and miss you terribly."

The two of them just stand there silently.  
They walk away crying.

* * *

Brad and Savannah were outside sitting on the stairs.

"What's wrong baby? Why don't you like that name?" Brad wrapped his arms around her.

"It's too complicated. Everytime I look at our daughter...I'll think of my sister. I can't name her Katie."

"We gotta decide. She's due today."

They stopped talking when they saw Kevin parking in the driver spot.

Kevin parked and got out of his car.

"Hey guys." Savannah got up and kissed her dad. "How was work daddy?"

"It was great. Ready for the hospital?"

"Yeah..in a few. Tell the kids to get ready too."

"Alright. I'm ready to see my grandaughter." Kevin smiles. Savannah smiles back.

"A grandaughter who has no name yet cause her mommy doesn't want to name her Katie Angela Levine."

Savannah glared. "I told you! No Katie!"

"She can hear you right now." Savannah rolls her eyes. "Alright. I'll do that in honor of my sister and for you."

"YES! Katie Angela Levine? I can't wait till you get otu of mommy's stomach."

Savnanah rolls her eyes and giggles.

"OW!" Brad started freaking out.

"What?! Do we need to go now?!"

"YES! CALL EVERYONE! I THINK IT'S TIME!!"

Brad didn't know what to do. He jstu screamed out everyone to come out of the house. They were waiting for Lucy and Jake.

Everyone was in the waiting room waiting for good news and when the new Member of the Camden Family will arrive.

"I'm gonna be an Aunt!!" Maddie cheered. "I'm only six!!!"

She was squeeling and everyone was smiling.

"I'm gonna be an Uncle. Me and Zac! And Jake!" Mike stucked his tonge at Maddie.

"Whatever! I'm gonna be a better Relative then you!"

They stucked thier tounge at each other.

"Guys! That's enough fighting." Lucy said.

Ruthie laughed. "Too cute."

"HEEYYY!!" All three of them yelled.

"I hope that Savannah names my niece Katie." Annabell croses fingers.

"She's mine too! I hope so." Jake hopes that she agrees with everyone else.

They all stood up when Dr. Young came in the waiting room.

"Mrs. and Mr. Kinkirk? Would you like to see you're healthy grandaughter"  
They smiled with relieved. Everyone hugged each other and kised each other with pride and joy.

Lucy and Kevin followed Dr. Young

They were both smiling proud grandparents when they saw Savannah holding her daughter.

"Mom? Dad? Say hello to you're grandaughter Katie Angela Levine."

"Can I hold her?" Lucy asked. She gently carries her new grandaughter,

"Hi, Katie.You're very beauitful. Welcome to the family."

"I'm you're grandpa. I'm pretty old." Kevin introduces himself.

"Dad.." Savannah laughs.

"Would you guys like a family picture?" Dr. Young asked.

"OH, yes. Of course." Lucy smiled.

They got together and smiled proudly with their new member of the family. Katie Angela Levine.

* * *

I'm back! Finally an UPDATE.

I skipped all the check ups and went threw Savannah's pregnancyy...

hope you liked the update. Sorry I've been keeping you guys waiting.


	40. Not A Good Idea

Chapter 40: Not a Good Idea

June 25th, 2021

The Kinkirk family has been very happy with the new born baby girl Katie Angela Levine.  
They've been taken pictures and just having a fun time getting together.

"Are you guys gonna get married?" Mike asked when they were feeding Katie.

"What?" Brad was in shocked.

"Every baby needs a mommy and daddy." Maddie agreed with her brother.

"Were to young to get married." Savannah responded.

"But you should have a small wedding." Maddie sugguested. Brad and Savannah laughed.

"Is it something I said?" Savannah shook her head giggeling

"No, baby." Maddie shrugged. The doorbell rang. Maddie walked over to check who it was.

"Don't let them in if you don't know them." Savannah reminds her little sister.

Maddie looks at the window. She sees a woman crying.

"It's a woman crying."

"Is she here for Mom?" Maddie shrugs.

"Brad? Hold Katie for me..." Brad nods and holds his daughter. Savannah walks up to the door.

"May I help you?" Savannah asked polity.

"I'm Regina Benson..." The look on Savannah's face just brings back memories from the past. Benson. Benson was the last name of her sister's murderer.

"What do you want?"

"I came to apogolize. My brother has mental issues."

"I can see that! He killed my sister!"

"LIsten---" Kevin came down and walked over to Savannah and Regina.

"Is everything okay?" Kevin asked concerned.

"No, Dad. This lady hear is Regina Benson." Kevin drops his newspaper.

"Why don't you just leave? We've been doing so good...you're ruining it for us." Savannah sugguested.

"I came to say I'm sorry. I'm his twin sister. I..I got him out of jail."

Kevin's face was in shocked. The guy's been in jail for almost a year. Why now? Why does this have to happen now?

"He's--what the hell is your problem?! He likes murdering girls! Next thing you know he'll murder my other daughters and nieces! Apogoly is not accepted!!!" Kevin yells. Savannah puts her hands on her dad's shoulder.

"I'm really sorry. I had the money and thought what to do about it."

"You think bailing him out of jail was a good idea? NO IT'S NOT!!"

"Dad..." Savannah interrupted.

"Go inside, Savannah." Savannah nods.

"Look? My family's been doing good. They've been moving on perfectly. I don't know if I'm going to tell them that Tom's out of jail.  
You know how terrifying this is gonna be for my daughter ANnabell?? She hates thinking about the night it happened!!"

"I'm sorry. I'm moving to Florida with my brother. He's not going to be nowhere near Glen Oak. I hope that makes you happy."

"NO IT WON'T!!! He's going to kidnapp and murder the girls in Florida! He's gonna do it again, and, again...and wherhe else are you gonna go? You're just going to keep running away from place to place? Bailing him out of Jail was not a good idea, Regina!!"

"He's my brother! I love him!"

"How could you love someone who murdered someone else's daughter? A Reverend's daughter." Kevin angrily slammed the door on Regina's face.

He could never forgive his daugther's murder's relatives or her murderer.


	41. A Visit From Katie

Chapter 41: A Visit From Katie June 26th, 2021

Everyone knew about Tom but Annabell. No one could tell Annabell about what they just heard.

Breakfast was ready and everyone came down to eat."Breakfast smells good.' Annabell complemented. They just smiled.

"Is there something that I should know about?" She wondered.

Everyone just shrugged.

"I'm nto stupid. I know you all are hiding some secret from me. Maddie.? I know you can't keep a secret...so, spill it!"

Maddie shooked her head.

"Somebody better tell me what's going on before I have a fit! You all know I don't throw fits!!!"

It was silent for a moment.

"Jail...guy...no..more...jail." Maddie wasn't sure how she would say it.

"Huh? Stop studdering!" Annabell was getting unpatients.

"Tom Benson's out of jail! His twin sister REgina Benson bailed him out iwth her money! Happy now?!!" Jake yelled. Katie started crying wtih all the yelling.

Annabell stormed out of the house and slammed hte door.

"Someone go after her!!" Lucy pleaded.

"I will." Jake offered.

Jake walked out the door and saw Annabell running as fast as she could.

He knew where she was going to go. Katie's graveyard.

Jake ran as fast as he could too. He needed to catch his sister before something bad happens to her.

It took only 30 minutes for Annabell to get to Katie's gravestone.

Katie's gravestone was full of roses, flowers, teddy bears, and all of Katie's favorite things.

Annabell fell on her knees crying.

"Katie? I need you so bad! I'm so sorry I haven't visit since you're funeral. I can't seem to come here! I quit playing the harp and I can never go horseback riding ever again. I really do miss you. I need you with me. I thought life was getting good for me...wanna know what else happened? Tom's sister Regina bailed him out of jail for good!! Everyone in the family knew but me. He's going to hurt me and kill me...he's going to take Jenn again.I'm really scared, Katie. I wish I was with you right now up in Heaven with all the angels. I can't go back home. I don't feel safe."

Jake put his hands on Annabell's shoulder.

Annabell jumped.

"It's me. Don't worry..." Jake comforted his little sister.

"I'm so scared Jake!!!"

"You haven't visit since Katie's---"

"I know. I owe her a visit. I didn't mean to scare you guys like that."

"No worries."

There was a long silent pause.

"I don't hate you. I never did. I could never. Don't think my death is you're fault." Jake and Annabell turned around. it sounded like Katie.

Annabell's eyes were opened widly. She saw her sister with beautiful wings.

"Katie?" Annabell asked. Jake couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"It's my fault I'm dead. I didn't scream or cry for help. I could of bit him or kick him--it's me to blame."

Annabell looks at Jake. They glance at each other.

"Don't quit the harp and horseback riding. Don't quit because of me. If I was still alive you'd still be doing the things you love to do. Go back ride, and play. You can do it."

Annabell was now really teary.

"Can you take me with you? I wanna be in Heaven with all the angels and you."

Savannah smiled. "I'm sorry sweetie. Heaven's my home now. You have a great home. Don't ever run away like that ever again."

Annabell walked closely to Katie. She hugged her. It felt so real.

"Jake? Go to college. You're really smart. You've missed freshman year already...go right now. This fall."

Jake nodded. "I love you sis. I really miss you so much."

Jake was to scared to hug Katie.

"I love you guys too. I love everyone. I miss everyone so much."

"I don't want you to go back!!!" Annabell was yelling. She was holding onto Katie's leg.

"I gotta go back. I'm really sorry."

"Am I ever going to see you again?!"

"Yes...in one condition." Jake and Annabell had their eyes on Katie.

"Don't tell anyone about this. There'll think you're crazy or insane." Jake nodded and laughed.

"I'm going with you Katie!! I can't let you go again!!!!"

"Katie? I gotta---" Jake walked over to grab Annabell away from Katie.

"She has to go. Say goodbye."

"NO!! I WANT TO LIVE WITH KATIE!!!"

"Bye guys. I love you both. I love everyone and miss everyone." Katie disapared.

"Why coulnd't you let me go with her? I hate you!! Don't walk home with me! I'm fine by myself!  
I could of gone with Katie." Annabell was walking away but Jake grabbed her arm gently.

"I'm sorry. You're not going anywhere without me. I'm the big brother.. I have to watch of you and you're siblings."

"You didn't watch over Katie that night, did you?!" Annabell snapped.

"ENOUGH! That was a year ago--let it go!"

"How could you!!" Annabell ran away from Jake again. She ran home without looking back.

Jake had to do what he had to do. Run after her. 


	42. Epilogue

Epilogue June 27th, 2021 

Annabell sits down near Katie's grave and writes on her diary. She found out about Tom being bailed out of jail. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe any of this.

Dear Diary,

_My life has tottally changed after all the things that happened to my family. I haven't spoken to my big brother Jake ever since Katie visited the both of us. I'm not the little harpist anymore, the horseback rider, or even the little girl who loved to smile, laugh,  
bake cookies, arts and crafts, and be around with friends. I can't seem to do any of those things at all. Not after what happened to my family. I thought I did move on...I guess I went back to where I started after this ordeal. Life isn't the same for me anymore.  
I miss everything. I miss how things used to be. My brother's dream was to get out of the house and attend NYU for college. What happened? He backed out. He couldn't move on to the life he wanted. My mother and father? My mother went back to work. It was really hard for her the first few Sundays. My dad? He did too. He had to leave us every single day. He always had the thought where,  
'are my children okay? where are my children?' They would both hug and kiss all of us everyday after work. Savannah, Brad, and Katie? There living at my garage. They made it look like their own home. Zach and Mike? They became more mature. They stopped disobeying my parents. There starting to learn what the word 'listening.' means. I'll tell you what my little sister turned out to be like. She's the sweetest thing. She's always been that way. She's trying very hard to help mommy, daddy, and her siblings. She and I have Katie talks. We share great memories and what we both miss about our sister._

_As for me?_

_I turned out to be a quitter. I'm only nine and I've been threw a lot already. It's kind of hard for me to believe that. I've been writing on my diary a lot lately then spending time with my family. I know that isn't a good thing. It's just hard for me to laugh, smile, and enjoy family time. I hate smiling and laughing and knowing that it's all fake. I can never be myself again, never have that real smile and laugh again, never play the harp or ride horses at the barn again, I can never sleep in my own room ever again, and I can never have life as the way it was before June 2nd, 2021._

_I will always love my sister Katie. I truly miss her and I will never forget how amazing she was._

_Katie Rose Kinkirk will always be my inspiration._

* * *

They will be a sequence to this story. Hope You Enjoyed this. 


End file.
